


One Million Stars

by lollibean



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gamora - Freeform, Groot - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, OC, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Romance, Terra - Freeform, bradleycooper, chrispratt, cripplinganxiety, davebautista, drax - Freeform, galaxy, gotg - Freeform, guardiansofthegalaxy - Freeform, iamgroot, icantthinkofanymoretagslol, jamesgunn, movies - Freeform, originalcharacter, peter quill x original character - Freeform, peterquill - Freeform, rocket - Freeform, space, starlord - Freeform, vindiesel, wattpad, youarethefather, zoesaldana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollibean/pseuds/lollibean
Summary: peter quill x ocbook oneTaken from her home planet at an early age, Tatiana Monaghan finds herself tagging along with a group of strange intergalactic criminals. With trouble and union following the discovery of a mysterious Orb and the whereabouts of an unknown jewelled band, will she manage to overcome the emotional built hurdles that unfold?I don't own any of the original characters from Guardians of the Galaxy, they originate from Marvel. Then again, I'm sure everyone knows that anyway.
Relationships: Peter Quill x Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting on Archive of our Own, however this is a story I published on Wattpad back in January! If you haven’t seen it, go check it out! I’d like to say it comes out better with the images and everything. But hey, that’s just my opinion. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback! It helps to know what everyone thinks about the story.

I wasn't planning to add a music playlist in this story but since I know certain people like to listen to songs while reading, I decided to throw a short one together just in case. 

(The songs are listed at random!)

★

1\. ~ ɗση'т gσ вяєαкιηg му нєαят ~  
elton john, 1976  
2\. ~ ѕтαуιη' αƖινє ~  
bee gees, 1977  
3\. ~ ѕєρтємвєя ~  
earth, wind & fire, 1978  
4\. ~ нєяє уσυ cσмє αgαιη ~  
dolly parton, 1977  
5\. ~ αfяιcα ~  
toto, 1982  
6\. ~ ωєѕт єηɗ gιяƖѕ ~  
pet shop boys, 1984  
7\. ~ вℓυє мση∂αу ~  
new order, 1983  
8\. ~ яσcкєт мαη ~  
elton john, 1972  
9\. ~ ι ωαηт тσ вяєαк fяєє ~  
queen, 1984  
10\. ~ ωαιтιηg fσя α ѕтαя тσ fαƖƖ ~  
boy meets girl, 1988  
11\. ~ тαкє ση мє ~  
a-ha, 1985  
12\. ~ ι ωαηηα ɗαηcє ωιтн ѕσмєвσɗу ~  
whitney houston, 1987

★

I hope you enjoy reading this Marvel story as much as I have writing it! :)

ღ

(Even though I've constantly scanned through for any errors, there might be an odd one or few I've missed. If you find any mistakes throughout the story chapters, please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can!)


	2. prologue

It was the year 2010. At least what it _should_ be on Terra. I would know since I used to be one of the planet's inhabitants. 

I come from one of its many treasured countries, somewhere within England. A small English town, no doubt unheard of by many, but peaceful nonetheless. It was surrounded by wide sea green fields, bordered with the tallest of trees. Believe it or not, I could go on, then again I doubt I'd remember much about the place seeing as it took away the first few years of my early childhood, the rest greedily claimed by the galaxy.

During the year 1989, I'd like to say some time around winter, the strangest thing happened in our underpopulated hometown. I've never seen anything as peculiar as such. You see, I, as some people name it, was abducted. At the age of six, it was a very traumatic experience for me. Being at such a young age not understanding these kind of words, I couldn't piece together what was happening. Since the fateful day, I've grown to overthink every second. 

And god, how I wish I didn't.

-

_"Tatiana! My dear child!" My mother cried, ushering me into the tiny living room space. The both of us live inside a small cosy bungalow. We had people living around us down our nearest road. Some of their homes looked bigger and prettier than ours. She said that we live in what's called the 'countryside'. There are fields here which could go on for miles, though that's a story for another time.  
_

_My mother can't afford much for the both of us since she had to live here for reasons she never dared tell me. She said we had a home elsewhere along with a family, but refused to tell me more._

_"Sweetheart, they're coming."_

_"Who's coming?" I asked, waiting for her to stop shaking. Her hands were clasped around my small chubby wrists, with her ocean blue eyes staring right into mine. "Mummy?"_

_She took a deep breath before speaking shakily, looking all around the house. Was somebody going to hurt us? "He's a bad man, honey. He's sending some people to come find you. I haven't got enough time to explain it all to you, but we must leave!"  
_

_Leave? Forever? "But Mummy, I want to stay here!"_

_"Sweetie they're going to take you away from me, I don't want that to happen. Not today, not ever, do you hear me?" I nodded my head, tears wobbling, threatening to fall down my cheeks._

_After she explained to me what was going on, my mother ran into my room and returned with a filled bag. My bag. Whenever we went camping in the nearby woods, I always took it with me. The thing I was most confused about was why she didn't go to get hers. Was she not coming with me?_

_"Mummy, where is your bag?" Her face fell even more, if that was even possible. I could already tell what was going to happen. "You need to find somewhere to hide before they find you here with me. If they find you, they'll hurt both of us. Sweetie please, take this bag with you. I've put in everything you'll need, I have a very close friend who will take care of you" she smiled, or at least tried to._

_"I promise you, she will not let any harm come to yourself. I've left you something inside here to open when you're safe and away from here. Promise me you'll read it?" My head started to ache thinking about all of this._

_Was this a dream or was it real? Am I going to die? Is my mother going to die?! What do I do? I can't get through this, there's no way I can do any of this by myself. Oh, please no.. Is this the last time I'll see her?_ _"Tatiana?" I looked up at her with my teary fern green eyes and wasted not a moment more to run into her arms._

_Clinging onto the dress she wore, I begged. "Mummy please don't leave me, please!" She tried to let me go but my cries only fell out harder, hers starting to match mine. "Sweetie please, you need to go. I'll be okay."_

_Will she? Will she be okay? "But Mu-"_

_Suddenly a thunderous shake erupted somewhere in the field near us, causing my mother to shriek out loud. "They're here! Oh god, they're here!"_

_Who?!_

_"Darling you have to go. Now!" The bag loops were forced over my arms and a weight laid heavily on my back. "Run and stop for nobody! Please, go!" She sobbed, running towards the door with my arm in her hand and swinging it open. "Run!"_

-

A hand slammed down in front of me, shaking me out of my daze. Following the arm upwards came the irritated face of my boss, Zara. Recently she gave me a job in her homely shop. We only sold food and such, but she had a couple 'star customers' who were eager to buy other things from her.

"How many times have I told you? Stop daydreaming on the job! I don't need thieves coming and going as they please while you're in some fantasy."

"Sorry, I'll try not to do it again" I apologised, attempting to avoid her daring gaze. Before I could process her next action, she whacked some papers against my head and clicked her tongue. "You better try, girl." Her inky blue eyes rolled back and returned, a smile crinkling around them. She stared across the shop floor, watching citizens pass by the windows.

I didn't miss the part where she started fiddling anxiously with her ghostly long white hair. I had always thought it suited well with her lilac skin. "Not so busy, I see. Will you manage alone?" Rain and Glynn were supposed to come in for a shift, but they never made an appearance this morning. Typical men. That left Zara and I. "Yeah, I can manage."

"I'll be in the back if you need anything. Oh! And if Stefan comes in, tell him to go around through the back door. I don't need the authorities snooping around here." As Zara strode back into the warehouse, I kept an eye out in the building. Because of its small space, there was no doubt about how on accurately I could count heads in here. On a quiet day, we usually had less than thirty. However, a busy day usually consisted of about seventy or ninety, probably because those days were often weekends, meaning booze and parties. I wasn't one to turn down a party, it was just impossible for me to receive any kind of invite. Who would want a boring Terran at their party?

Checking the tatty leather watch I kept on my wrist, I noticed that there were only twenty minutes left until my shift was over for the night. Honestly, I had plenty of units to live on, sitting around doing nothing was what encouraged me to get out and find something to do with my time. Most people would love to live a life without work. I simply found it boring. If I had a couple of friends, or even some family members, who knows? It might be likely the chances of me staying home would be higher. Only by a little.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I looked ahead to find a Xandarian lady standing in front of the counter, hopefully not having to had repeated herself. "Have you any Blue Moon left? I checked the shelves but the bottles don't seem to be where they usually are" she chuckled embarrassingly, looking down at her hands. Blue Moon was pretty much vodka, only it has a sort of sweet candy aftertaste. One of the strongest too.

"They should be there in the alcohol aisle, otherwise I'm afraid they've all been sold. I can check with my boss on our next stock delivery if you're willing to wait a couple of minutes?" I smiled, which she returned. "Thank you!" Nodding my head at the woman, I got up from my seat and ventured to find Zara.

There was only a staff room, the warehouse and the shop floor, so I hoped she was still inside. If not, then I was going to have to try and find a box myself. Blue Moon bottles are actually rather difficult to find around these parts since they only ever serve them in glasses at bars now.

"Zara?" I called out, searching the staff room. Everything was quiet around here, near enough empty if it weren't for my belongings. _Weird_. Huffing, I turned around and headed towards the warehouse, only to discover that the door was left open. _Strange. That should always be shut._

"Zara? Are you still here?" I pushed the door wide open. My ears were met with a deathly silence as I walked into the room. Furrowing my eyebrows, I searched the whole floor and found nothing. Boxes of stock were stacked wherever there was space. Other than those and shelves, that was all I could see. Also adding onto the fact that we have no other rooms connected to the warehouse.

"Fuck sake, she never tells me anyth-"

All oxygen suddenly drained out of my body, leaving me to hyperventilate helplessly on the cold tile floor. I froze and stared helplessly in the direction of the nearest corner, only to hurl up at the disturbing sight.

_Zara_.

How is this possible? I didn't hear anything. She would've called out. Anybody with a gash that deep would've screamed bloody murder, surely?

My hand trembled to the device in my pocket, dialling the all too familiar number and awaiting the pick up tone. A couple of seconds later, they finally answered.

"Hello?"

_"Ma'am? I'm sorry but we're closing in a few minutes, can this wait?"_

Holding back another sob, I inhaled deeply and forced out a silent cry of help, seconds before slowly feeling myself pass out. 

_”She's dead.."_

_"Ma'am, please may you repeat that?"_

_"We're sending someone over to your location now.. he-hello? Are you there? Ma'am?!"_

Everything became nothing but distorted blurs, followed by a sudden heavy impact upon my head.


	3. I

**•Chapter One•**

**☆**

_"Over there! I saw her over there!" A man shouted in the distance. I turned my head to see an arm pointed in the direction I not long turned from. They're gonna get me! I failed her, I failed her!_

_Refusing to stop, my legs only sped up, dodging incoming cars on the road until they started leading me to the nearest field, which happened to be covered in crimson poppies. I ignored the calls from several drivers behind me, not stopping once to listen to their shouts._

_Soon enough, I ran out of breath and slowed down a little to catch it. The second I looked back was the second I regretted it._

_Dead bodies started to litter the streets, while those who were lucky enough to survive ran away or drove from the horrific accident playing in front of my eyes. There were even people staring in horror from their bedroom windows. All of these poor people.. they didn't deserve any of it. It's all my fault. Nobody would've died if it weren't for me. I didn't even realise I was sobbing until I fell to the ground, flattening a few of the delicate flowers._

_I didn't even care if they caught me, I was all alone._

_I knew where my mother's friend lived, the major problem was that it was far too risky to stop by since the bad people were searching homes as well as chasing me. I could've sworn I heard my name being called, though I never had the chance to stop and pay attention. And it looks like I don't have time to now either._

_"Stay right where you are!"_

_Three men approaching me had strange looking swords, nearly the same height as themselves. Even their costumes looked weird too. They were shouting distance from where I was, so I still had my own personal space for now._

_"You are required to come with us. We are ordered to bring you back to where you belong" one of the men spoke, lowering his sword. The men behind him didn't flinch._

_For my own sake, I didn't move from my spot and remained sitting on the grass. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind. Mother wouldn't want me to run from my problems, not all of them. I'd be caught the second I attempt to break into a run, so it was pointless in trying. They might aswell get it over and done with._

_"My mother said he's a bad man" I choked out, keeping my eyes focused down on my fidgeting hands. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. If this person really was as she claimed him to be, I had to stay away._

_A man at the back chuckled, as if what I said was funny. "Girl, he's been trying to find you for years. You were taken from him, he's hardly the villain here" he tried to reason._

_"There must've been a good reason she took me from him! My mother did it to protect me from him, she said so herself" I cried out._

_"Astrid told you wrong. That woman is nothing but a liar. He wishes to see you at once. Come."_

_My nerves were like a magnet to the ground, I couldn't get up. They could do anything to me. I should've ran. I should've ran faster. Then none of this would be happening, they wouldn't be taking me away. Running out of patience, the man started walking towards me until he suddenly stopped, falling backwards onto the ground. The other two fell alongside him._

_A scream left my mouth when I realised they all had gunshot holes in their heads. That was until it cut shortly covered by a pale colour skinned hand._

_"Shh girl, you're safe. I apologise but you must sleep until we reach somewhere secure, okay? You're no longer safe here." I nodded my head frantically, not understanding what she meant, but not wanting her to shoot me too. Where did she even come from?_

_My questions were left unanswered as my eyes had a sudden weight on them, making me feel tired quicker than I thought. Turning to see a tiny spaceship among the flowers was the last thing I saw before everything went dark._

\- 

My head shot up from the pillow as if it were lava. I scanned my eyes over the bedroom desperately, expecting one of the strange men to jump out and kill me. Nothing came.

"Fucking nightmares" I muttered angrily, shaking my head and letting it fall back. Then the hard-to-swallow events from yesterday hit me in the face like a metallic bat.

Zara's dead.

That part wasn't an unfortunate dream or a twisted nightmare. She really was gone. My only question is who and why? Sitting there crying at her lifeless corpse certainly did nothing. Thinking about it will probably help nothing either. I couldn't even care less about what happened to me after I made the call, all that mattered was I didn't die alongside her. I can only hope that her family are able to find who did such a disgusting thing, they deserve closure of the criminal's capture at least.

Since the shop has been shut off for what I assume to be investigation purposes, among whatever else, I had no choice but to decide on something else for today's events. It was currently midday. I had enough sleep since I slept through the morning, so that was the last thing on my mind. Walking around the town would only make me feel worse by being constantly reminded of last night's incident. That left me with the choice of taking a walk or flying my ship around for a while to clear my mind.

Unfortunately I'd be likely to get distracted while flying, so maybe it's best in hoping I don't get snatched and walk about. And anyway, the last I checked, it still hasn't been fixed up. I'm sure some sun would help. I won't lie, the neighbourhood is not too bad during the day. It's at night where you're best off staying home. I've counted too many drunken arguments outside my apartment this week, I don't think the numbers will ever start to lower down.

I couldn't be bothered to change into another pair of clothes so I tightened my light hair into a messy bun and tied my shoe laces, checking myself over in the cracked mirror against the wall. My apartment isn't too great, though it's somewhere to stay. And adding onto that, it's near enough impossible finding a place for sale here. I can't complain. Though, saying that, there's an air draught I'm not too happy about.

Just as I was about to pick my bag up, a knock came landing on the front door. I almost never have visitors, who could be knocking now?

"Coming!" I called out, unlocking the door locks. It took a while seeing as I had a few installed. On the very last lock, with a swing, I was left standing face to face with a man. He definitely wasn't from around here, which led me to think the worst.


	4. II

**•Chapter Two•**

**☆**

"Who are you, may I ask?"

The man introduced himself as one of the officers investigating down at the shop. "Afternoon ma'am, we have reason to believe you are, or _were,_ one of the workers down at the store nearby. An officer of mine found this letter addressed to you from the victim, Zara Deskuvir. It appears to have been written two days before the accident. The letter, which we found on her office desk, was best left to you as we feel it might be of some importance to yourself" he said, holding out the crinkled paper.

Taking it, I nodded at him.

"And as normal procedures go, I'm instructed to ask you a couple of questions regarding the death of Zara. It will only take a moment of your time." I gave him a smile, trying not to overthink things. "Our forensic team declared her time of death at seven twenty in the afternoon. Considering you were present at the time of the incident, may I ask about your version of events?"

"Of course! I was meant to be working a late night shift since she didn't have any other staff members to come in. A customer questioned about a product availability, and that's when I found Zara. To be quite honest with you, I'm still beyond shocked and guilty that I didn't hear anything. Nobody came through the shop front which only makes sense that they came in from the back exit."

Deep in thought, the officer finished writing down notes, turning to me with a sympathetic smile. "Thank you, ma'am. My final question for you is in relation to your work colleagues. Do you feel as if any one of them have the intention of harming another person with the intent to kill?" God, I'd be lying through my teeth if I said that didn't worry me. "I can't say that I know of anyone, I'm afraid."

He nodded at me, patting my arm in gratitude. "I offer you our condolences for your loss. We will try our best to find the criminal responsible for her death, but I can only hope you're able to move on from this unfortunate situation. Thank you again for your time." With a final goodbye, the officer walked away.

I shut the door and I looked down at the note. Should I read it? Maybe there's something crucially important, like he said. What if she knew it was going to happen? Bracing myself for whatever came, I unfolded the rough paper until I was met with chunks of rather neat handwriting.

_'Dear Tia,_

_This is Zara, your dearest boss. It feels ever so weird, me writing a letter to you, doesn't it? I'd be thinking the same if it weren't for how little time I've got left to warn you. There's something terrible coming. You need to get away from here before you're sucked into it too. And as not an employee but my dearest friend. You're going to need as much protection as possible. I've got a private regular, his name is Nari and he'll introduce himself to you very soon. He will take you out of here and make sure you're safe from harm. I'm sure this is a very frustrating thing to be told all your life. All I can say is look around. If it weren't for all those times it was said, you wouldn't be here. This is me, saying it for the final time. Be careful._

_Trust my customer, for he is to be trusted. Trouble may follow, but I'm sure you'll grow comfortable with it in time. As for now, I must go. I apologise for not telling you straightaway, I feel it would only put you in danger knowing for as long as I have._

_Look out for a ship with bright and.. personally, ridiculous colours. Your fate lies with the said individual, whom I hope not to regret entrusting your safety._

_Good luck!_

_Love, Zara.'_

Folding the note back into its pristine shape, I placed it inside of my bag. How could she hide this from me? I could've saved her. As for this customer, they had better be worth the wait and her death.

Hold on. This was written two days ago. What if he comes today? Or tomorrow? I'm not prepared for this so soon! I think I've gone off my walk, this is all too overwhelming. Yet maybe it will actually do me some good.

The real question was regarding the second person she mentioned. Was she implying that my life laid in the hands of this stranger I knew nothing about? Why would anybody in their right mind even do such a thing? I had to think this through before I started to panic. 

A trusted customer will be delivering me somewhere she claims to be safe.

He will bring me no harm.

I will be safer there than here. 

I was either going to die or live with another individual. 

Where are they?

There was far too much information being crammed into my head at once. I went around the room, packing what I needed. Seeing as there wasn't much, I slung my bag over one shoulder and opened the door, sticking the keys inside the lock behind me. Could my life possibly get any more complicated? 

*

There weren't many places here which were seen as interesting, most of the buildings contained swarms of drunken bodies so it was safe to say I wasn't a part of that daily life. As for the market, thrown up every week, it seemed to be busy today. I didn't need anything at the minute, besides it would probably be impossible trying to search for something in that state.

Luckily I wasn't far from where I was heading and continued to walk past the sea of impatient civilians, their cash thrown in the faces of the sellers. I'm surprised nobody's been knocked out yet. 

While walking, all I could think about is Zara. She were only a shop manager. Sure, she sold weapons to certain customers but she would never hurt anybody intentionally. I've had that job for two months, it's longer than all the others I've managed to get ahold of in my time up here. The only remaining thought in my mind is that someone must've gotten angry over a deal and come to.. well, _do the deed._

I see no other reason. If it were just for their own personal gain, the person behind this would've come out and finished it by cutting numbers in the rest of the shop too. That's my guess anyway.

She mentioned this customer of hers and how he is to be trusted. How am I to know that? He could fly us some place, kill me, and chuck my corpse into the middle of nowhere. _No, forget it._ I know where to go. All I can do is continue as usual for now. 

Soft terrain met beneath my feet, bringing me aware of my surroundings. I cut off my train of thought to take in the scenery before me; blooming flowers and freshly trimmed bushes were scattered in several areas, while two mossy stone benches sat in both far corners of the park. This place has been a favourite since my arrival, not many came here. It was hidden away by the tall messy bushes and trees, although it wasn't that hidden since you could still see the coloured plants through the branches. 

Tulips, as they were called on Terra, have always been my mother's kind of flower. Mine were sunflowers, we had a few of them grow in the back of our garden. I thought they went well with red roses, so mother had them both put in a vase from time to time.

We had to get them from her friend's home as she grew the flowers. Our local market sold them for a price we couldn't afford with the money left after bills. My mother didn't complain, she made batches of her infamous vegetable soup in return for what her friend gave. It has always been a favourite of mine. Many would go _'Why soup? Surely there's something better she could make?'_ And she did, we just preferred that of all she could do. 

Surprisingly for a girl who doesn't remember much, I definitely have a few memories of her.

My heart jolted at the snapping of a twig from behind me. The suspense refused me to turn around.

"Excuse me?"


	5. III

**•Chapter Three•**

**☆**

A hand flew to my rapidly beating chest as I finally decided in turning around to face the intruder. "Who are you?" The man smiled and held his hand out to me. "I am Nari, here to take you abroad my ship by order of Zara. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Shaking his hand, I introduced myself to him, which seemed pointless as he already knew. "Did Zara tell you anything about me?"

"No, only that you would be taking me somewhere safe away from here. Would you be staying?" I ask, following his retreat towards the bushes. "I'm afraid not, I'm only here by order of Zara, so that I can escort you to another planet. You must understand how complicated it can be. Being a part of my business is not something I'd wish you to be around."

"Why? What's so terrible about it?" I questioned, searching around for any curious eyes. "Death, for most." What could possibly result in that?

I ignored the thought as we rounded a corner. Nari's ship was white with gold trim and midnight black wings. Not very colourful, but it had a nice colour theme, I had to give him that. By the looks of it, he came alone, so I didn't have to worry about being poked with weapons or anything. I hoped. "After you" he said, gesturing to the ship entrance.

"Thank you" I smiled, walking up the ramp and into the fairly sized ship. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, I'd say big enough to sleep at least three people. The inside of the aircraft wasn't as messy as I expected. Nari must've liked to keep it tidy, for there wasn't any trace of uncleanliness on the floor.

My mind pondered back to my apartment. I don't think I really need anything else from there seeing as I have my- _oh, shit.._

"Nari, is it okay if I pick up something from my home? It's really important." I can't believe I forgot it. He looked at me and laughed before shaking his head. "Don't worry, I visited earlier and picked up the only thing that looked important. I'm sure _this_ is something you should keep an eye on" he explained while holding out my necklace.

My heart couldn't have dropped any further. If I lost that I would've never forgiven myself. My mother's final wish, a day before the incident, was for me to keep it safe. Looks like I'm doing a great job at that. 

Not.

"Thank you for doing all of this, it truly means a lot to me." Nodding, he made way to the pilot chair and started up the engine. I focused my eyes upon the bag I brought, full of clothes. Hopefully that would last me long enough. "Which planet are we heading for?" I couldn't think of many apart from the three I've been living on throughout the past twenty six years. "It's a rather lovely place called Xandar, I haven't been for a while but I can say it's one of the best places around you've got the privilege in staying. Try to stay out of trouble and you'll be okay."

Does this mean they're led by uptight people? I've definitely heard of the planet, I could've sworn it had something to do with their futuristic-like buildings. If so, this will be a strange start for me. It didn't stop the excitement rushing to my head though. I clasped the necklace around my neck and went to sit in the co-pilot seat, exclaiming at how soft it was. My ship was having issues starting alongside working properly, which now meant to me that it was best leaving behind. The seats on that one compared nothing to what I'm currently sitting on. 

By now, we were already far up in the galaxy, close to the stars in their usual positions. A few ships were cruising about near Baskia but nothing more was happening other than that. We appeared to be the only ship travelling out, so it soon became quiet and lonely.

"What do you plan to do while in Xandar? It's a big place, even bigger if you don't know what to do and where to go" Nari spoke up, leaving the ship on autopilot. He had a point. "Well, once I'm _escorted_ to the new apartment I'll be staying, I'm sure I'll be able to get used to the buildings around me. I didn't really go out much anyway, all I'll really be leaving for is food and alcohol. I'm not fussed over anything else" I shrugged, leaning back into the seat. Humming, he turned his attention back to the inky galaxy in front of us.

I wasn't worried about anybody coming to my door in the middle of the night and attacking me, I own a weapon which seems to do the trick. Okay, it's a taser, it's not as big as a gun but it looks to be extremely painful when used. The amount of times I've had to use it keep on adding up. You wouldn't expect perverts to come to your door more than once, though I could only guess they didn't want to surrender into losing.

Nari mumbled something to himself, sitting up straight. "What's wrong?" I asked, following his actions. "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it."

It wasn't nothing. My eyes were glued to a ship in front of us approaching on the right side, with no clear intention to harm. We had that much to hope on. I could see a figure and they seemed to be looking in our direction, yet nothing happened. As they got closer, I could see that they were looking at me.. or Nari, who knew? Not me, I don't know. Once they passed, I found the effort to speak up. "Do you know who that was?" 

He sighed and kept looking forward. "Yes, I was sent after him several times. It's best you don't know about it, he's nothing but trouble."

"Zara mentioned there would be trouble, could this be what she meant?" He hesitated, but slowly agreed with me. "He's not dangerous like the many criminals out there, I can be sure of that to you. If you ever run into him, keep a weapon on you just in case. Who's to say he won't try something."

This strange man seemed to have an impact on Nari, a negative one to be exact. I'll be damned if I end up the same. "How did you first meet him?" I questioned, still staring directly at the place I saw him last while Nari stared off into a daydream. "I had a report come through of a suspicious aircraft while on patrol, so obviously, I ventured down to go check it out. There wasn't anything to worry about whatsoever. All I found was _him_ messing around. Called it in and left, that was that."

He must've been stationed wherever it was he were found if it became branded as suspicious. "But he didn't do anything wrong, right?" Nari shook his head. "No, luckily that was a stress-free greeting. It was from then on, our visits weren't so friendly." All for a couple robberies? At least he didn't murder anyone. That's what I'd like to think.

"I'm going to rest for a while, today's been quite stressful." Nari chuckled and waved his hand. "Go ahead, I'll wake you when we arrive." I curled up on the black leather reclined seat, finding myself fall into a comfortable sleeping position. All I could think about was the blue and orange ship. 

Who was that man?


	6. IV

**•Chapter Four•**

**☆**

_"Tia."_ Something started shaking me.

"Hmm?"

"We're here."

I didn't feel like getting up due to the fact I was too comfortable, but I knew he had things to get on with. Releasing a satisfactory stretch, I slowly rose from my curled up position and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. We were parked up in a space behind a couple of buildings lined against eachother, not quite blocking the view of scattering civilians everywhere in the distance. That must be the town.

"Where's the-" he pointed in the direction of some buildings in the far corner. They weren't fancy but they looked somewhat hygienic. "I'll walk you to your room, it's the least I can do" he smiled. I thanked him and turned to pick up one of the luggage bags as he picked up the other. Everything seemed so sudden yet I haven't found myself thinking about it as much as I thought. There were no family waiting for me anywhere so I guess I had nothing to lose, apart from my job.. which was already lost to me too.

I stepped out of Nari's ship with my bag and took in my new surroundings, heading towards what would be yet another new neighbourhood. "Hey, Tia, you'll be okay here.. right?" His question threw me off but I soon recovered with a small laugh. "Of course I will be! I know how to defend myself if it comes to it." With an unsatisfied expression, he simply shook his head and looked around. I've got to admit, it'll take no time at all getting used to the streets of Xandar. Let's just hope I can last the bloody night, let alone a week. 

"Just to give you a heads up, I've heard there can be and odd few people around here who like to cause trouble. Lucky for you, a majority of them have been locked up." It didn't surprise me. I couldn't think of any planet free from crime. They seem to find amusement in causing trouble. "I'll try and stay away from the shady parts, though I can only hope they don't come to me" I shrugged at him.

Whilst walking, I took the time to acknowledge Nari's hair, which I found much more interesting than anyone else's I've seen. He had it coloured an enchanting royal blue, however it was the intricate designs he had imprinted on one side of his head that interested me. "How long have you had your hair like that? It looks nice" I complimented, scanning the streets we now strode on. "Believe me, I've had it for _centuries_ now. I've been meaning to change the colour, yet I can't think of one which would suit my charming self more than this" he chuckled. "Besides, all I have to do is wave my hand, then done."

"Just like that?"

"What, don't believe me? Give me a colour, I'll show you" Nari taunted. "Alright smartass, what about red?"

With a wave of his hand, the mop of blue turned to a shade of dark red from his roots upwards. The only reaction I could give was walk slower than him for a brief moment and maintain an awestruck face, to which he laughed at of course. "Surprised?" I snorted and shook my head, "I've seen better! It's not every day you see someone walk into a shop with glowing coals for eyes, trust me." It's true, the customer was a nice man.

"Surely I make the list of your top three? Preferably first."

"Whatever you say Nari" I smiled, shaking my head at his ego ridden personality. I won't lie, it's a talent I wish I could have. Speaking of which. "Can you colour other people's hair?" 

Nari gave me a side smirk as he knew what was coming. "Asking the master for a favour are we?" I punched his arm with my elbow as that's the best I could do. "So what if I am?"

"It simply means you owe me one in return, think you can handle it?" Shrugging, I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it only seems fair."

The last few seconds were silent as we reached the building, dropping the bag at my feet in exhaustion. It was then he turned to speak. "This will sound majorly strange to you but it's best you know as little as possible. Do you remember that ship we passed on the way here?" Nodding, I gestured for him to continue. "Well.. the guy who owns it, I think _thief_ is the best word to describe him. He's got a history with women and if it ever comes to him finding you, if anything happens, then just keep far away."

"I'll keep it in mind, don't worry. I don't even know him so I'm sure I'm on the good side so far. I'm guessing you won't be telling me his name either." He shook his head. "Great."

"Look, it's for the best not hearing it from me. I'm not a fan of his, he's not a fan of mine. And also I don't want to worry you. Long story short, I've had him locked up on around ten separate occasions. You can kinda see why I'm edgy on the guy." My eyes widened at the figures. Ten?! "What the hell has he done to get put away that many times?" 

"Stealing is a big deal when it concerns him, you have my word. The items he tried to steal were worth about fourty to just over two thousand digits? I can't be sure, it's only from what I have heard." Nobody's perfect, ain't that the damn truth. 

Nari raised his wrist to check the time, almost letting out a rather loud word of profanity. That just shows it wasn't a good thing. "I'm so sorry Tia, I have to go. I'm needed elsewhere in five minutes. If I'm able to visit you in time, I promise I'll try okay?" He brought me in for a hug and rubbed my back in a friendly way. "Take care of yourself, and remember what I've told you."

"Alright alright, I'll be okay. Same goes to you."

"I'm always careful" he shrugged, backing up. I laughed it off and held my hands up. "Go on, before you end up getting killed." He hesitated but slowly agreed, checking his wrist again. "Oh, before I go, I have the key for you. There's a spare attached in case you need it. Your room is 127, you only need to walk up to one floor so you're good." A silver pair of keys were passed to me and I thanked him, dreading how many flights I'd need to lug my bags up.

"I'll see you soon Tia!"

"See you later!"

With one final wave, his body instantly pixelated. Are you shitting me? Well, I guess he's full of surprises. I reached out for my bag and looked around, opening the front door to the building. I won't lie, this area was definitely quiet. At least I'm hopeful in not having to deal with issues like I did back in Baskia.

Here's to _another_ new start.


	7. V

**•Chapter Five•**

**☆**

2:34am.

I couldn't sleep. I've woken three times in the last two hours and I'm at the point of giving up trying. Maybe a drink will help.

Yesterday's clothes were still on so there was no damage in checking out the nearest club, if there was one, and I'm sure jeans and a spaghetti strap top would be alright walking about in. I landed ungracefully on my feet and groggily pulled on a pair of heels. My eyes fell upon the mirror and what met the reflection took me by surprise. Tied in a heap on my head, now rested a mess of smooth brown locks. _Thanks for telling me, Nari (!)._

It was about time I changed from a blonde to something different. I only hoped nobody would eye me up in the streets, that's the last thing I want while my head's not all there. Who knew, maybe there would be some use in me spending my time out in the fresh air. After all it's not like anybody knew I was here.

Bad timing.

A knock sounded on my door lightly just as I was about to turn and leave. Who could possibly be up knocking for me at this hour? "Coming!" Double checking everything was locked, I picked up my keys and opened the door. Who I was met face to face with surprised me.

Standing before me was a chestnut haired man, roughly a head taller than me. He was dressed in a dark red leather jacket and everything else you'd expect a normal person to wear, except he had headphones hung around his neck. I've never met anybody who owns technology like that out here.

"Um, hey" I awkwardly spoke, edging out of the room so that I could lock up. For all I know he could be coming to kill me for the hell of it, generally I couldn't give a shit right now. "How can I help you? You're gonna have to walk and talk since I need to go out." My legs carried me down the hallway as he kept a pace beside me the whole time.

"Nice to meet you too" he sarcastically sung. "The name's Quill, or Peter, whatever you wanna call me really. I mean, my friends call me Quill but-"

"What do you want?"

He stretched out a long sigh and continued his ramble. Which I hoped I didn't have to deal with the whole walk. "I'm only here to talk, I ain't after anything" he held his hands up.

Peter was clearly trying to get a point across as we paced down the stairs. It just wouldn't come out. "Let me guess what you're trying to say. You stalked me-"

"I wouldn't say stalked-"

"and wanted to get to know me for whatever reason you won't reveal, correct?"

"Pshh I wouldn't say tha-"

"Am I correct?"

 _"Fine,_ _fine.._ yes!" He scratched his head, showing that I successfully caught him out. "But I promise it's nothing creepy or weird, really!" "Sure" I dragged out. His excuse didn't exactly put my mind to rest considering what time he decided to come down and 'talk'. God only knows what would've happened if I were sleeping.

"I'd tell you but it'll sound like I'm some kinda weirdo, I can tell you that I don't go for that as a first impression. I tend to go all out there" he smirked with hand gestures. I rolled my eyes and pushed the front door open, not bothering to hold it for him. "Well I'm planning to go for a drink if you're willing to explain your story? Know anywhere?"

Peter laughed and stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. _Has he ever heard of personal space?_ "I know a good place" 

*

After several tense minutes of arguing over who were to buy me a drink, Peter called for one before I could push any further. "You're a dick."

"Thank you very much."

In all my time meeting people within the galaxy, never have I been able to bond with someone like I have Peter. So far, it's only been about half an hour since we left my apartment and it's like I've known him much longer. Is this how everybody else feels? Because I'm sure it was only a feeling with friends, something we weren't quite at yet.

Peter and I found a corner table at the back of 'Xandar's finest' club, which currently held many wild dancing figures in the crowded building. It shouldn't have surprised me on how many Xandarians would be up partying late at night, yet it still did. 

"So," Peter placed a margarita in front of me, "care to tell me what you're doing here?"

He had two bottles of beer on the table and started chugging one down. The guy brought me, a _complete stranger,_ a drink. Looks like I owe him a simple explanation the very least. Oh, unless he's a fuckboy, then that makes sense.

"If you must know, my boss was killed. An accomplice of hers dropped me off here as a last order kind of thing. For _safety_ reasons, it was apparent that somewhere like this was best for me, whatever the reason is. About time I moved away for once anyway."

He clearly expected to hear more but shrugged in satisfaction. "Well that's pretty shitty, I guess. My reason for following you, honestly, was because you seemed interesting, that's all. It's not every day I get to meet a pretty girl like you" he flirted. Great, I had a feeling this would happen. "Sorry to burst your bubble of ego, but we've not even known each other an hour. Besides, I don't dig playboys." 

I lifted the sugar rimmed margarita to my lips and downed the glass while I waited for his giggle fit to die down. Maybe I should get some more of these, it looks like I'm gonna need it.

"Don't be like that, I could've done anything a creep would have done by now. I'm definitely not that type of guy."

"How would I know?"

"You could have shoved me away or told me to piss off yet you didn't, we're sat here having a drink without a care in the world. Care to argue against that?"

"I think I'm gonna get some more drinks" I answered and stood from my seat to the bar. He didn't follow, calming my inner tension a little. Experience in the past taught me that releasing anger was far from a good thing, I planned to keep it that way.

"How can I help?" A woman was stood patiently in front of the counter waiting for my order. "Sorry, I zoned out a little! Please could I get a Blue Moon bottle on ice and six of your finest shots? Table seventeen." She nodded and took the units I left on the surface. "Your drinks will be with you shortly." Muttering a thanks, I retreated back to the table. 

Peter had clearly drunk a couple more beers in the minutes I had left since next to two bottles now stood six. Fucking hell, he had some guts on him to down them that quick. And how did he get them so quick?

"Hey there babe, you're back so soon! I thought you left me" he smiled. I rolled my eyes at the nickname and sat in my seat trying to avoid the strong smell of alcohol radiating from him. It was so bad to the point it could almost form a cloud. "Of course not, I'm the one who's gonna have to walk your drunk ass back."

His eyes glared at the wall for a second before he started again. "Did you know that you.. _you.."_

He started choking up, cutting his sentence short. "Are you okay?!"

_"I'm gonna be sick."_

Alarms started ringing in my head. "Okay, right, uhh.. let's get you to the toilets. It's probably best not to throw up all over the place. Wouldn't want people to crack their skulls sliding all over your vomit."

Peter laughed drunkenly and allowed me to drag him around the corner behind our booth. Hopefully my drinks would still be untouched on the table by the time we came back.

How I could think about alcohol right now was beyond my _very limited_ knowledge.


	8. VI

**•Chapter Six•**

**☆**

"Get it all out."

The melodic all too familiar sound of puke was echoing off the walls as Peter kneeled in front of a toilet bowl with me standing behind him patting his back. One hand was gripping the edge of the cracked ceramic while the other was clenched around my wrist. "Please.. don't leave.."

A foreign pain shot though my chest at the vulnerable comment. He looked like someone who could hold his alcohol, obviously to me it seemed the opposite. Tonight could just be a one off, though I wouldn't know. "I'm not going anywhere until you feel better.. I suppose."

Several choked out hurls suddenly came forcing its way out, shaking throughout his whole body. "You're okay." I patted his back, rubbing my hand in comfort across his shoulders.

Whenever I found myself drunk, I usually ended up passed out in the middle of nowhere or some place random in my room. For example, sprawled out across the bath. Every hangover was unreal, something he'd have to deal with however he did. Which brought on my next question. "Peter, where will you be sleeping? I mean, it would be rude to leave you like this."

"Aww, she cares about me. Well, for your in.. information.. I forgot the question, _what?"_

Fucking hell.

"Don't worry about it, are you done yet? I've got drinks waiting back at the table, something you're not touching the second you leave this cubicle. I'm gonna be pissed if someone steals them." After having some kind of inner battle, he nodded his head and slowly raised to his feet with my help. Or rather him using me as a pillar. "I'm fine, I just.. I just want one beer.. please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee!"

Ignoring him, I blinked away a sudden hazy blur in my sight and hooked his left arm around my neck so I could walk us to the table without dragging him on the floor. That margarita was only just starting to kick in, causing me to plan out a way in getting back just in case things didn't go to plan. "That's not fair, I have rights!"

"Clearly they don't count in your case." A scoff erupted dramatically from his mouth followed by a bunch of unintelligible phrases I couldn't understand. It just _had_ to be tonight, didn't it?

We finally reached the table and I slowly lowered him into his chair, forced to stare at the empty bottles littering in front of him. Luckily my drinks were untouched, so I started on the shots, knocking them back one at a time. Originally I planned to give three over to fuckface over here but that wasn't an option. "Where's mine?"

"You've had enough, all you're getting is water."

"You can't.. wait. Hold on. No, you can't tell me what to drink!"

"Just did."

The Blue Moon bottle wasn't too big, more like an average sized bottle the beer came in. To be honest, the contents were strong so it was fair enough. I twisted the cap off and poured some into a glass of near enough melted ice, placing it back on the table and swallowing it all in one go. "Oh shit" I choked up, spluttering all over the place.

"Should've given it to me, I mean, I want it." Was he high as well as drunk? Christ. "You're not having shit."

Chuckles bubbled up his throat as he looked me in the eye. "Darling you, you have no idea.. no idea at all, what _I'm_ like."

"Oh please, I know enough."

"That's not what I meant." Before I could reach out, his hand shot out for what appeared to be a filled glass of the blue liquid and chugged it all down. Since when was that fucking fair?! "Hey! That was mine! I didn't even pour it out! What the fuck?" Peter simply laughed hysterically and held up the now empty bottle. Fantastic. Not only was he even more fucked up, I was edging towards his level already.

"Come on babe, live a little! It's me and you! You and I! We're gonna be buddies forever!" 

I could almost laugh at how stupid he was acting if it weren't for the fact my embarrassing giggles were escaping. "Since when were you my best friend!" God, now my drunken self was speaking without me actually wanting to speak. Is that even a thing? Help me. "Come on, we're gonna go to your place!"

"Okay!" I shouted over the music, which sounded louder than it was seconds ago. Peter dragged me through the crowd towards the entrance and outside, that was until some guy pulled my arm from Peter's. Right now, I was trapped in his awfully tight arms, whoever this was.

"What have we got here, huh? What's your name sweet cheeks?" The man's gruff voice mumbled into my ear, swaying all over the place. My voice was lost as I stood not knowing what to do. Everything was a haze and I couldn't think straight, not helping my case at all. "I didn't hear you girl, do I need to force it out of you?"

 _"Hey!_ Let her go!" 

Peter wasn't exactly in the best state to fight but he looked ready to slice the man's throat in a heartbeat. "What are you gonna do about it, boy?! She belongs to me now!"

Some kind of irritation stirred in his head as he glared at the man and pulled out a device, chucking it toward his ankles. The man started to lose balance and stumbled, bringing me down with his fall. I could see that his feet were now bound by red glowing wires, restricting him from walking anywhere. "Get this damned thing off me **_now!"_**

Peter's footsteps scuffed towards me and yanked my pathetic body up. He took no time in holding me close to his chest. "Sorry bud, I think you'll find she's mine." Peter hooked his arms under my legs and back, sweeping me up so that I laid helplessly in his arms. Angry screams ripped out from the man's throat and soon became quieter the further Peter walked, leaving us into nothing but comfortable silence. Well, comfortable if we weren't still completely drunk.

"I'm sorry he.. well, grabbed you. I didn't see him there" he apologised, locking his eyes with mine. I smiled and let out an awkward chuckle, leaning my head to his chest. "Thank you for not leaving me there. He was kind of weird, you know?"

Brief silence cut the conversation until I opened my mouth again. "Did you know that your eyes look pretty?" Peter started laughing loudly and shook his head at me, looking anywhere but me. "Darling, yours look like jewels compared to mine. They're beautiful, just like you." Now it was my turn to taunt him. "Who's the soppy shit now" I laughed, slapping his shoulder.

The building now stood in front of us, looming a cold shadow over our bodies. Peter stood still, staring at me with an emotion I couldn't yet process.

"Wanna.. I don't know, go to your room?"

Without thinking about what would follow, I raised my hand to rest on his cheek and lazily slapped it lightly. "Where else, smartass."

*

The second I unlocked my door, Peter kicked it open and swiftly swerved inside, nudging it shut behind him. After all of the alcohol I've consumed, my brain refused to function. As wrong as it felt, I couldn't help but feel excitement around him. I had one hand pressed behind his neck, lowering his face down so that I could meet my lips with his. He groaned at the contact and shuffled towards my bed, dropping me on top of the bundled bedsheets. I watched as he slung his jacket off alongside his shoes, lazily turning away to slip my heels off.

No regrets on my current decision were filling my mind, pushing me even more into going through with it. "You sure about this?" I faced Peter, only to find he started climbing over me. I gazed into his eyes, not quite being able to make out the colour, despite how close he was.

"You tell me" I whispered seductively to him, urging Peter's lips to mine once again. Once he started slipping both my top _and_ bra off, I knew now that there was no turning back.

Alcohol is a _remarkable_ poison. 


	9. VII

**•Chapter Seven•**

**☆**

Morning soon arrived, followed by a throbbing headache. God forbid I mention it, 'downstairs' too. Last night was nothing but a blur, I could barely remember every detail. To make it worse, the most I could remember was helping Peter to the toilets.

Peter.

This all happened too late at night, it's starting to make me wonder if it was even real. No, it's got to have been nothing more than a dream. Just a dream, that's all.

Oh god, I don't even remember a time I came back either.

_It was a dream, I'm fine, I'm fine._

I yawned and stretched my arms out to at least wake part of me up, then looked over the room. Everything was untouched, nothing broken, clothes on the floor. Yeah, I think I'm good. Nothing to worry about.

Wait.. _that's_ not mine.

My eyesight was now focused on a men's jacket, followed by jeans and underwear, all scattered along near my own. There was even a Walkman sitting on my tableside drawers alongside a pair of orange headphones.

Hang on a fucking second. I lifted the covers to confirm my suspicions, but nearly screamed out in surprise when I saw the figure sleeping next to me against the wall. Oh shit, what have I done? I've barely known the man and this happens?! What the hell do I do with a bloody nude guy in my bed? I can't climb over him to get up as that would make it even more awkward! Thankfully it seemed I was the only one conscious, so he didn't see me as some crazy lady with the way I'm reacting.

Then another thought hit me. _Clearly I was just some temporary comfort to him, he'd be out and gone as soon as he wakes._

"That's not true." I jumped in fright and looked to see Peter with his eyes still closed, but obviously a little awake. "What? What did I say?"

"You just said that I would be gone the minute I wake up. Knowing me, I probably need about five."

_What have I done?_

Tears were already threatening to drop, I swiped them away before they did. I don't need to show him anything. How could I be so fucking stupid? I should've known he was only here for one thing. Yet, stupidly in the moment, I gave him what he wanted. Regrets started filling my head which made the matter feel all much worse. "Did I really mean that little to you?"

By now his eyes were open and studying me silently. "Don't worry about it babe, if it makes you feel any more important, you top the rest." How dare he!

"Get out."

"What? Come on, I-"

_"Get. Out."_

Peter groaned and spun to sit on the edge of the bed. "I just hope you know that I-"

"I don't want to hear anything you gotta say right now! You used me, and for that I hope I never have the displeasure of meeting you again." His movements stopped for a brief moment until he started turning to face me. My mess of a face must've been enough to give away how I truly felt. "Trust me. For your sake, I hope you don't either."

Fully clothed, he slung what was on the table to whether it went and started to finish with his shoes. It was pure silence since that comment, which couldn't have been any more awkward. It seems that I always attract the most arrogant ones. I never listen to myself. It was clear why he was here in the first place, I just didn't listen. Assuredly that makes it my fault?

His form now stood in front of me, unmoving. I knew where he was looking, it was my distraught face. There was nowhere else to look anyway. So much for a last image.

"Look, hear me out."

I glared at the wall opposite me, not uttering a word.

"What happened last night, the drinks and the.. _you know what._ I couldn't help myself, okay? Whenever I'm drunk it's just like I'm this new person, I can't control what I do. I'm sorry, for.. well, doing what I did. Trust me when I say I don't tell everyone this, because I don't! I would've already left if you meant as little as a.. I don't know, a patch of dirt!" _Dirt?_ My glare darkened even more, however it lightened slightly at the first part of his sentence.

"I'm just.. it's better if I go. I'm sorry."

Peter turned around and headed for the door, holding it open for a short while. I was about to say something until he moved to look at me again. "Thanks for an unforgettable night, Tatiana."

 _"What_.. how? How do you know my name?!"

"All I'll say is that you kinda told me in the high of the moment, if you get what I mean" he smirked. The door slammed shut before I could leap and grab at him while I was left gawping at the frame where he once stood. Nobody ever called me that, nobody but my mother. Why the fuck did I give him my name?! I'm such a fucking idiot.

Now all that was left to do is ponder on what I do now. _Wait, wait wait wait._ He came to Xandar in something, he must've done. I quickly sat up and drew the curtains, only to see him standing outside of the apartment building with his back facing my direction. What was he doing on the communication device? Quietly, I opened the window. He was at a distance I could listen in from, so maybe I could make out what he was up to.

"No, we.. I couldn't.. listen to me!" Peter was throwing his hand up in frustration and went to turn. I ducked down and pressed my back to the wall, praying he didn't see me. "Why the hell would you ask that? I'm not.. oh my god." I counted a few seconds then risked sitting up, finding myself staring at his back once again. "I can't. I couldn't tell her. She's not.. please stop interrupting me!"

Whatever he was trying to get across was unmistakably about me, making it hard to simply ignore him. If there was anything in the galaxy I hated, it would be talk behind my back. "I didn't want to leave her, it's your fault I had to bitch about it in the first place!" Hold on, he lied? He was put up to this? That made it sound even worse than it already was.

"I'm gonna find Milano then I'll come back, I promise. But let me get this through your skull, I'm coming back here to find her. Then I'm gonna explain everything, you can't stop me. Neither can _he."_ Confusion was forcing my mind to blank, making it difficult to understand the situation at all. Somebody has apparently sent him to tell me something, a topic that's clear to me as being important. What I don't understand is how last night has anything to do with it.

He kept shaking his head, the annoyance was evident in how tense he was behaving. "You don't understand, man. _It's not right."_


	10. VIII

**•Chapter Eight•**

**☆**

A week has passed since that complicated day and I'm happy to say that despite the unfortunate side of it, things have been much calmer. I've decided to pursue another job, this one is again similar to my last place. I work at one of the several counters, mainly the back one, and literally do fuck all. Good times. My new boss, Willow, accepted me on the spot because of how little volunteers she had come through.

I've tried a total of five places, four which got back to me and two which offered a place. The second store wasn't in the greatest of company, which I soon realised when my ass was touched on the way out. With good reason, I turned the offer down. 

"Make sure you keep an eye out for those new deliveries Tia, I need them transported in the back the second they arrive!" Willow grinned and retreated back to her conversation with a small group of employees. I got on well with her, we had a nice bond. She had her own work to get on with, so we didn't really hang about around eachother too much.

Regarding the situation with Peter, I've tried my best to forget about it. I came back from work one night and found him leaving the building looking all agitated, to which I hid away from of course. The only logical explanation I could think of was that he came to explain. It doesn't matter, I didn't want to know. That's what I told myself, I'd rather not know than know and make it worse on myself. Peter might not have meant a word of what he said, it didn't mean I was the same. I meant it when I said I didn't want to see him again.

I waved goodbye to another customer and greeted the next. The pattern repeated itself for hours on end, I could probably do this in my sleep too. "How has your day been, Sir?"

The man smiled and gestured to himself while putting his groceries away. "Quite hectic, I have to admit. The weather is lovely outside, it's a shame you're stuck here working and hidden inside, you know?" We both laughed and agreed. "I've had better days, trust me. Fingers crossed that it stays this way for the rest of the afternoon!"

"Still, I hope for your sake it won't falter" he answered, bagging the final items that I passed through to him. "You better get some sun while they're still up and showing!"

"I'm sure it won't be long until the rain shows itself. If I'm unable to, I hope that you enjoy the weather while you can, it'll be busier before you know it." The units were passed over and he nodded in agreement. "You couldn't be any more correct. Have a good rest of the day lovely."

"You too, Sir!" We bid eachother goodbye and my eyes moved over to the next customer. My break was in a minute and since this was the only person currently in the store, I was able to leave as soon as this was finished.

"Afternoon Miss, how are you today?" 

The woman wore a long elegant dark green dress, the colours not looking entirely summery. Also to add how her jewellery was nothing but plain gold adorned with emeralds, alongside the patterns on her dress. "I'm well, thank you."

She only brought over a basket of fruit, which made my break inch closer seeing as it wouldn't take long. I scanned the label and placed it back down, feeling awkward about the strange strangled silence in the store. "Your total comes to three units, please." Instead of moving, the woman looked down at the fruit, not moving her head once.

"Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry?"

She finally made eye contact, her green eyes boring into my own jaded pair.

"Do you _remember_ me?" Her tone came out with more frustration than before. All I did was stare in confusion, narrowing my eyebrows in question. I turned to look around her shoulder, gasping aloud to myself when I notice citizens outside in the streets have frozen in place. Quite literally.

"I'll take that as a negative." I had no time to answer as she raised her palm and pressed it to my forehead, blackening my sight. Replacing my view of the woman, replaced a memory. 

-

_"Sweetheart, your mother insists on taking you away from me. You must promise me you will hide. Promise me."_

_There was a young girl with hair black as night, paired with irises green as the greenest emerald. She was sat on the lap of a young man and cradled to his chest tightly. He had his left arm wrapped around her fragile frame and his remaining hand pressed softly but firmly to the side of her head._

_"Why?" She whined, not understanding how to answer his question. It was clear the girl was no older than five years._

_"Darling, she feels that I'm not a good influence on your life, she has the intention of taking you far away from your home. Away from me, your family, everyone. You mean too much to me, I can't let her take you. Please hide, for me?" The girl began to cry tears and clung her tiny arms around his neck, mumbling words he couldn't make out. "Please my love, everything will be the way it was once this is all over, I promise."_

_Her hiccups started to fade and she looked up at him with a sad face. "What if I never see you again?"_

_The thought noticeably bothered him, but he kept a neutral face. He wouldn't let anything hurt his daughter, even if it meant he had to allow harm come to himself for that to happen. "You will see me again, you will. If ever we part, I shall find you, one way or another. Your uncle is rather childish, it would be unwise for me to send him, though I'm certain there will be another way."_

_He hesitated to move away from her, but eventually moved away from the bed so that he could stand her in front of him. "Take this." He pulled a silver chain out from thin air and slid off a green jewelled ring from his finger, steadily looping it through the chain. Carefully, he lifted her hair up with one hand then skilfully wrapped it over so that it rested around her neck, clasping it from the back._

_A sudden bang followed by chaos in the distance echoed through the scene. With a jump of surprise, the man panicked, pressing a kiss to her head. The dreadful background noise didn't fail to scare the small girl. "Hide in the closet, now!"_

_He ran to the wooden doors, opening one so that he could usher his daughter inside. In quick seconds, he kissed her forehead and shut the door delicately before pacing over to the door of his chambers. With a regretful face, he looked back at where she hid, mumbling his final words to her from under his pained breath._

_"Fyrirgef mik.."_

-

Without warning, the scene disappeared, leaving my knuckles show white bumps from my force on the counter. _"What.._ what? What was that?!" The woman didn't say anything, she only stared at my chest. "Excuse me? What wa-"

"Your necklace."

I followed her focus to find my necklace, which soon started piecing things together.

It was from the memory. And it was glowing. 

"You're the girl, aren't you?"

The woman laughed and shook her head. "No darling, that little girl was you."

"So that man, he was my father?" Who the hell was she? I swear every day is beginning to push me closer towards insanity. "Yes, he is. He searches for you. He has searched all the galaxy in hopes of returning you back home, yet you've remained in the dark, hidden away from his eyes. Why?"

Hidden? I was nowhere near that. "My mother hasn't spoken of him. I've lived knowing nothing about my father for as long as I can remember. I have no memory of him whatsoever."

"How sure are you of that?"

She raised an eyebrow and picked up the basket, walking away without another word. As soon as she crossed the exit, every citizen frozen in time had come back to action, continuing with their lives as if nothing had happened. Left behind in her path, slithered away a vibrant green snake, escaping into the outdoors.

It didn't matter to me in terms of how peculiar the creature appeared, it was the circumstance of how bizarre it had to have linked alongside the woman. For what reason does a snake have to do with her?


	11. IX

**•Chapter Nine•**

**☆**

I was sat in the break room eating my lunch, explaining what happened with the strange woman from earlier. I left out the memory part, for a personal reason. "She only took a small portion of apples and nectarines, so I see no big a reason to follow it up. She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, not at all. She was just strangely quiet, must've been going through a hard time or something" I shrugged, looking over at the other chatty employees. Lai was a girl who usually worked at the counter beside mine, she was quite talkative. "Well my opinion is that you should think less about it, I doubt she'll come back again. I mean, she didn't even know your name right?"

"I'd like to think she didn't! It wasn't mentioned, goodness she might've done!"

"Hey, chill out a little, it's fine. If she wanted to hurt you she would've done, okay? That's the best thing you can think about right now. The positives." I chewed on the rest of my bread crust and nodded with her, still not feeling completely at rest. I hadn't forgotten about what she did with her hand, I mean how was that even possible? I still didn't have the slightest idea on who she was.

Willow came around to our table and gave me a sympathetic smile, patting my shoulder. "I'm just gonna take her away for a bit, Lai." She nodded, helping me up. We walked over to her office and she sat down at her chair, offering the one in front to me.

"Do you want to leave early, love? I can find somebody to take your place for the rest of the afternoon, it is obvious to me that you're in a state of shock." Was it that big of a deal? "I don't know if it's the best, I mean, are you sure?"

"Of course Tia, it is absolutely fine with me. But I want you to tell me what _really_ happened, because I know that wasn't the whole story." She knew, clearly she would know. I sighed and nervously ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath before explaining to her the incident from start to finish.

"I just.. I don't know _how_. _How_ did she do it?" Willow gave me another sympathetic smile and shook her head at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, this only strengthens my point of you going home. I don't recommend you work while in this state of mind, it will only keep you distracted and unsettled. If you don't feel any better in the morning, then let me know and I'll write it down. I'll keep an eye out for her and have words if she makes an appearance, otherwise leave it for now."

She was right, I'll leave it. For how long, I don't know. But it was worth a try.

*

Finally making the journey home, I shut the door behind me and shrugged off my jacket along with my bag and shoes. The first thought of mine was to sleep, which I soon dismissed seeing as I wasn't tired yet.

I walked up to the closet and pulled out some black ripped jeans with a plain red tank top, quickly changing into them and pulling over an old baggy jumper. I didn't have many clothes but I had enough to live on for now. I'm still debating on it, yet it has always felt like no big deal. I reached up to turn my stereo on, allowing the melodic voice of Elton John to play softly. He was one of the few musicians I recall listening to during my time on Terra.

My feet carried me to the bed, realising that I was still yet to change the bed sheets. Oops. I peeled the sheets off of the bed and covers, tossing them into a pile over in the corner. The pillows seemed okay so I left them, putting them beside the bed frame on the floor. The main goal of mine right now was to remove any reminder of that selfish player, which sadly couldn't include my memories. At the moment, there was a pile of things to be washed and luckily they had machines here which did exactly that.

I hummed to myself and tossed the layers inside, shutting the door closed and pressing the buttons. Seconds later, loud mechanical sounds followed, which left me to finish replacing the linen. For a bed in space, they seemed a lot similar to how I remember them on Terra. I guess we aren't all that different.

Thinking back to the incident, I lifted the ring on my chain and studied its jewel. If what took place was true, this ring belonged to none other than my father, making it the only thing which proves his existence. I wonder if it came with anything special, it's something that I wouldn't know about either way. Then again, it's perhaps best not to be meddled with if so.

Wait a minute, I'm sure that must be the reason why I could do what I did all those months ago. Right? It must be. _No, I'm not bringing it up again._

My ears picked up Queen's 'Killer Queen', indicating that I was clearly zoning out for a while. Sighing, I advanced to the bed and threw my back onto the mattress. I should be resting, not stressing myself out even more. Then again, is anybody's life ever stress free?

I remember my mother once telling me to never trust anybody. Clearly it hasn't been at the top of my list recently, now I'm laying here wishing it was. I can guarantee that if I paid more attention to given life advice, I'd have avoided at least half the problems I've ran into in the past. I'm just too stubborn to listen. A habit I've never been able to grow out of. Zara used to call them hissy fits, she'd know as she was the witness to a couple of my breakdowns over little things. She never judged me and it was something I was forever thankful for.

Some days I wonder if my life would've been much different if I remained in England, my birthplace. Would my mother still be alive? Probably not. I couldn't control anything that occurred that day. Speaking of which, I still couldn't figure out who was innocent out of father or my mother. On the main hand, my mother raised me for as long as I can remember. But my father apparently seemed to play a part before I was 'taken'. There's nobody to ask, which leaves me in the dark completely. And if I were stood in front of the pair, given the chance to run away with one, I wouldn't know who. I hate siding.

That dramatic moment is starting to change my view on things, which shows me neither a bad or good sign. It's simply another side to the whole story. A story that's not yet been finished. Who knew how this would end. For all I know, my father could be living as a homicidal maniac. Ha.

Losing a dear beloved can change a person's mind. I just hope my loss didn't turn his innocence into emptiness and shit. And even so, I still had plenty of time to figure things out. Knowing me, it'll be a miracle if I come to a decision.


	12. X

**•Chapter Ten•**

**☆**

_**Four years later** _

Life on Xandar has been treating me well, I didn't even need to make friends for it to be so. I had gotten to know a few neighbours but that was pretty much it. I wasn't a very social person as I never had the effort for it, therefore the chances of losing people and fretting over petty arguments was very little. I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, it's lonely most the time, but still.

At this precise moment, I was finished with the leftovers of yesterday's noodles when my stomach started playing up. They were known for their greasiness, something I really should've checked up on before eating more. Who cares, they were too delicious to throw. I stood from my chair and went to toss the box in the bin, along with half the random other pieces of trash I found on the way. Laziness came to a high when it involved housework, I won't lie. I've never been the cleaning type. The apartment wasn't messy, nor was it tidy, so my worries weren't based around that most the time.

An interesting fact also started to sink in; they made food like they would in Terra! The reason why and how was unknown to me, but it was very much a shock. A majority of popular dishes around here involve different kinds of rice. They even sold some of the typical natural beverages, such as apple and orange juice. Maybe even reaching the strange levels of pineapple and tomato too. A particular disliked beverage flavour of mine was coconut milk, it tasted disgusting as a drink but went well with food as I soon found out.

Star River hasn't changed much. The club seems to be doing fairly good for one of the top five clubs in the galaxy. It was actually across from where I worked, in Xan-Mart. I know what you're thinking, the name of it sounds ridiculously strange or something along the lines of 'what?' Trust me, they couldn't have picked a cringier name. When I started work as an employee, it was just called 'shop', so I guess it's some kind of improvement.

A knock rested on my front door. It must've been the post, late once again. I sighed and trudged over to the handle, pushing it down and swinging the door open. "Hey Tia, how's your week been?" 

Zir, one of the many postmen of our street, swarmly while reaching to pull out any letters I was to receive. Bills, I reckon. "It's been somewhat okay, nothing more than the usual. How about you? I heard about that street fight which happened the other day, it sounded horrible!"

Agreeing, he sighed with a nod. Zir held out the letters to me as he explained. "The Nova Corps managed to catch three of them. One was a striped triangle faced monkey, the second was a tall talking tree and the other a green woman. Definitely without a doubt, an Endling.. There's no doubt that they'll be shipped off to the Kyln! Now that I bring it up, I'll let you in on a secret that has been going around."

Nodding, I gestured for him to continue. "Well, forgive me, it's not much a secret at all. I've heard that someone placed a forty thousand bounty on the head of some Ravager named Star-Lord, he somehow managed to escape the scene despite being electrocuted and so on. I saw myself! Everyone in Xandar has been advised in making a visit to Nova Prime with any kind of information for a reward. Only if it leads them a step closer to catching the man, which I think is going to be hard for them seeing as this Ravager is some kind of professional!"

He laughed and shook his head, clearly not surprised by the accident. "Don't worry though, it's not an every day thing as you know. It'll soon clear off." 

"I'm sure it will, hopefully you don't have to worry about it either seeing as you were there! I had my feet kicked up in here so I had not much clue on the details" I laughed, shaking my head. Zir mirrored my reaction and waved his hand lazily at me. "You'll be fine, Tia. Try not to get involved, that's all I can suggest to you. Anyway I better be off, I've still got a quarter of these damned things to deliver. I'll see you next week!" 

"See you later Zir!" We waved goodbye and I stepped back into my room, closing the door behind. I looked through the three letters I had been given. Two were bills, as I predicted. However, the third was a small package. The content felt light, and I say content as it only included _one_ item. One which I couldn't put my mind to. I put the bill letters down on the kitchen counter and tore open the personal looking package, a small folded letter falling out. Was that it? I opened the gap slightly and shook, finding nothing else sliding down. Could they not afford envelopes or something?

I picked up the piece of paper, which had nothing written on the outside. My fingers unfolded the crumpled parchment, revealing not much, but enough to consider a letter.   
  


_'Tatiana,_

_It has been a while since we last saw eachother. I wasn't going to contact you, but I couldn't live like this. Not anymore. I need to see you, it's really important._

_Meet me in front of Star River at 3 in the afternoon. Preferably in something you'll find comfortable, nothing too dressy. We might be out for a couple of days. Or weeks. Maybe forever. I'll explain everything. Just pack what you feel is important._

_Sorry if I sound too sketchy, I promise I'm not a creepy sack of shit._

_See you later.’_

It was signed with a badly drawn star, confusing me a little since I know nobody with the reference. The time was currently two fifty, leaving me ten minutes to walk to the club. Who cares if I'm a little late, if I'm to be slaughtered then I at least want to make sure I'm prepared.

I showered this morning so I didn't need to worry about changing or anything. My outfit hadn't changed from how it always has been. You guessed right, jeans and a jumper. My light grey trainers were still in one piece, so I pulled them on and brushed myself down. Whoever this is, killer or not, said I'd be gone for a few days or weeks. If it comes to forever, then I'm genuinely concerned. Come on, they have no name and that comes across in the wrong way for that exact reason. So I'm bringing my taser, for precaution. I slid it in my back jeans pocket and looked over to the letter once more. There wasn't anything else. Was there? 

Groaning, I picked the letter up and turned it over. Never mind.

_'Also, you might wanna bring a weapon with you.'_

  
Whoever this idiot was, I hoped their stupidity wasn't contagious.

*

Quarter past three.

I arrived at the club five minutes ago, clutching my taser which I moved into my jeans pocket. All of these negative thoughts were racing through my head, too fast to process. What if this person hated me and came to put my life to an end? Maybe they were going to stage my suicide. What else could there be? What other possible reason could there be for me to soon become absent for so long?

Nobody would notice, surely. Or would they? Even so, I'd be too dead for them to do anything. For fucks sake Tia, get yourself together.

Today was warm and windy, as it usually was. The club wasn't very busy at this hour, therefore it shouldn't be difficult to spot who I'm waiting for. It was broad daylight too, meaning that I had witnesses if they tried anything. I'll just use the self defence card if I 'accidentally' taser them.

Which will definitely not be accidental if used. I can assure them that.


	13. Chapter 13

**•Chapter Eleven•**

**☆**

Another few minutes had passed, leaving me standing here in front of Star River impatiently. I could just walk off, forget this thing ever happened. Problem being that I couldn't live looking over my shoulder constantly. Basically meaning that I was stuck waiting for this douchebag.

"Hey, are you Tennessee? Because you're the only-"

"Ten I see? Come on, everyone's used that pick up line. Choose someone else" I scoffed, shaking my head at the perv behind me.

"I would, except I'm here waiting for someone. Know them?"

"If you gave me a name then I'd be able to help, though I'm sure you don't have one. _So, bye."_

"Hm.. I do. I'm waiting for a rather beautiful lady by the name of Tatiana."

I spun around to find the man behind me wearing a familiar burgundy jacket. I only had to look at his face to piece it all together. Then I scowled. _"You. **You?!"**_

He shrugged. "Yeah, me."

Standing before my very eyes was the man who complicated my brain in a matter of seconds. The same man who I tried getting over for the past few years. Guess you can't always run from your demons.

I backed away and started walking away from him. My feet only carried me a second or more before I got yanked into him by my arm.

"What do you want?" I growled, pulling away to make necessary space between us.

Peter scoffed at me this time, rolling his eyes at the sky. "What do you think! I need to talk to you!"

"You had the chance to talk four years ago. Why now?" That made him stutter for a brief moment until he found the words. What a surprise. "Listen to me, alright? I've got a bounty on my back and if anybody sees me, we're both done for. We need to get to my ship before the Nova Corps find me."

I widened my eyes and shoved him away from me harshly. "What the fuck are you doing dragging me in your bloody mess! Why can't you go and ruin someone else's life!" He glared at me, pulling my wrists towards him so that his face was inches from mine. "Like I said, we need to get to my ship or else we're _both_ going down."

Then his eyes moved to the taser I had clasped in one hand. Peter gave me a 'seriously?' look and shook his head. "Just don't tase me."

He let me go and searched the surroundings behind me, nodding to himself. "We're good, let's go." I was suddenly picked up and carried in his arms, slowly moving away from the club and towards wherever he planned. "Why are you-"

"Shut up."

I glared at Peter and said nothing, clinging around him so that I had _some_ comfort in him not dropping me on purpose. Thankfully, no sarcastic comments came bubbling out. I wanted to know why he was wanted by the Nova Corps, but now didn't seem the time to ask so I decided to leave it for later. Even though my mind screamed in protest. 

As I suspected, we didn't get far. Two men in uniform came out from nowhere and the one who seemed more in charge caught my attention. He recognised Peter and stopped him from walking any further.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Star Prince!"

Star Prince? The men started walking either side of us, escorting Peter back down the direction to where we came from.

"Star-Lord" Peter corrected in an embarrassed tone, clearly uncomfortable. Then it hit me. Star-Lord was the name Zir told me about earlier. The forty thousand bounty. It was Peter. The fucking bastard.

"Oh, sorry, _Lord."_ The man turned to his partner. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft, he's got a code name!"

Peter looked straight with an even more unsettled face. Good. "Come on man, it's a.. it's a _outlaw_ name." 

"Relax pal," the man patted his back. "It's cool to have a code name, it's not that weird."

I finally saw what my life was coming to. Carried in the arms of a highly wanted thief and most likely about to spend my life in a cell. _Congratulations Tia, your mother would be utterly proud at what a stupid dumbass you've become._ "So ma'am, my name is Dey and you know Star Prince over here, how come you guys are.. you know, paired up like this?"

"Trust me, I had no idea about this code name you speak of until now" I answered, feeling pissed off about it. "We're not together if that's what you mean, _absolutely_ not."

Dey laughed and shook his head. "Well you've most definitely dodged a bullet on that one, it's a shame you were with him at the wrong time and place, that's all." So I was right, I am spending my life rotting away with the man I hated more than anything. "Looks like it."

*

Peter and I were brought into separate rooms, somewhere in the Nova Headquarters. And they just so happened to be next to eachother. "If it helps any, I know three-"

"I know. I was informed about the scene you made along with those you tried to kill!"

"I didn't try to kill them! That psychotic woman tried to kill me! _God,_ everyone blames me for shit I haven't done." I didn't say anything else after that, it was clear we were both stressed out by the situation. Well.. maybe that first part was a lie.

_"Why Star-Lord?"_

Peter frowned at me. _"Why Tatiana?"_

"It's not a _code name,_ you imbecile."

He avoided the question, making it obvious that I wasn't going to get an answer from him. "Calm down Smiles, I don't want to fight with you. All I wanted was to talk-"

"And look where that got us."

I must've hit a nerve as Peter turned away, avoiding eye contact. I don't mean to be a bitch, it just seems to come out that way purely from habit. The best thing I could think of doing was to stick with saying nothing. It was bad enough he pulled me into a situation I couldn't get out of by myself. I hated to admit it, but I need him if I'm to escape.

A light suddenly shone above me, giving me the clear view of a glass screen in front of my tense form.

"Tatiana Monaghan, from Planet Terra. Came up on our radar for theft two years ago, we've had nothing else come through the system since." It's true. As ashamed as I am to confirm it. _**Not.**_ "Says here that she's had no other reports. Even if she isn't that big of a threat, we can't let her go."

"Excuse me?!" I tried to call out but they must've drowned out the sound since not even Peter turned to listen.

"Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by abandoned mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta." During the entire description, Peter had his fist held out, a middle finger now fully raised at the glass we couldn't look through, aimed at the men.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I, I didn't know how this machine worked." He kept on the expression of fake shock and the other hand held to his chest, not putting down his finger. This douchebag was gonna get us killed. And it would be my fault for reading and listening to his letter.

"What an a-hole" one of the officers sassed. Obviously he couldn't hold back from reacting to Peter's smartass gesture.

"Transport these two to the Kyln. The three prisoners from earlier are to travel with them."

What's the Kyln?


	14. XII

**•Chapter Twelve•**

**☆**

Peter, myself and the other three whose names I did not yet catch, had boarded a ship to the high security prison.

Yeah. It turns out the Kyln is a high security prison.

Each prisoner was cuffed before boarding, clearly an order followed through for preventing any violent outbursts. As expected, there were cells on board. What I didn't expect was for them to have enough for pairs in each one. Then again, there weren't many people here. Count us and the rest, you had about ten heads.

Unluckily enough, I was put into a cell at the back with Peter. Across from us was the raccoon and the living tree, alongside an agitated green skinned woman pacing in the cell next to them by herself. She was mumbling things under her breath that I couldn't hear from over our side. I don't think those two could either as the cell walls were made of thick material. Also to mention how the windows were basically thick glazed glass.

As for Peter, he sat on the bench, staring in my direction. "What?"

He snapped awake and blinked a couple times. "I'm sorry, what?"

This wasn't gonna get us anywhere. I rolled my eyes and strode to the corner of the room, sitting down on the cold floor. I didn't forgive him for running out on me, nor did I forgive him for landing me inside a more than likely deadly prison due to his own arrogance. My target since then was to not become attached to anybody. And quite honestly, I have no idea if I can stick to it following today's events. It was all going so well before I walked into him again.

Noticing how silent it was, Peter got up and walked over to stand a foot in front of me. "Since we're stuck together, we might aswell get along, right?"

"Are you for real? You left me, used me, and now you want to get along?"

"Well.. yeah."

I had only one answer in mind and I think I'm going to regret saying it.

"Sure."

His eyes nearly popped out. "Wait, really?!"

"I'll admit, I've hated you more than anything since that night. Wait, let me rephrase that. I _still_ hate you more than anything. Seeing you today has made it an even stronger hate. But as of this moment, I'll forget everything that has happened between us. Only because I'm extremely likely to die in this mess you've dragged me in, so I might aswell spend my final hours hate free. Besides, I'll be too dead to hate you any longer than I have to."

Peter sat down in front of me, blocking me into the corner. I expected some kind of sarcasm twisted retort, or even a forced out laugh. _'Haha, I win! I knew you couldn't stay away!'_ Neither came. Instead, he took my hands in both of his. Warmth started radiating from them, giving off an odd comfort. Whatever comfort was in his case. "Thank you. I mean it, _thank you."_

Where was the Peter I remember? In this foreign moment, I was sat staring at a completely different Peter. The man I knew would've taunted me for surrendering something so long lasting. I knew that just from first impression.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, it's complicated. I never intended to hurt you and I hope that you can understand how bad I feel for making you think I didn't care about your feelings. I don't usually apologise to anyone so think yourself lucky" he chuckled, rubbing my hand. "Tatia-"

_"Tia,_ please" I strained, looking at our hands. Peter gave me a questioning look but continued. There's no doubt I was going to be questioned on that later, if I lived. _"Tia,_ I don't expect you to forgive me and I don't want to ruin a friendship we didn't get the chance to have. “Can we.. I don't know, start again?

"I'd like that" I smiled, placing my other hand over his. "The reason I've been so angry is because you left. I guess I'm a little happy now you're back."

He grinned and pulled me into a hug with his head resting on mine. "I won't let you go again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

A laugh erupted from his chest, making me smile a little. "You haven't even given me a chance, Smiles."

*

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws. But these ones here? They're _corrupt_ and _cruel_. But hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long! I've escaped _twenty two prisons,_ this one's no different."

Rocket, who I found out was the raccoon, wouldn't stop going on about his past achievements _in a day of the criminal life_. It went from bounty talk and thieving to escaping all kinds of prisons. Judging by Peter's face, I can only imagine that sums up everyone's reaction. Boredom.

We were escorted off of the ship flying us over about ten minutes ago. Only one casualty occurred in that moment, but the rest of us managed to walk away with our heads still attached. Due to all these security checks, it took a while to be granted permission for admittance and all that shit. The green woman led the line, which was followed by Rocket, Peter, myself and Groot. I'm assuming that's his name as all he's said the entire time is _'I am Groot'._

"You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now. And you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

That's the second time I've heard of this Yondu individual. Was I supposed to know of him?

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years, I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon" Peter started, his tone sounding irritable.

We stopped by order of a guard while they started discussing what a raccoon was. All I'll say is it's not a conversation worth getting involved in. A few moments passed and a gate opened, allowing us to continue walking up the long ass hallway.

"So, this Orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of _vibe_.. what is it?" Peter asked, directed to the silent woman in front of us.

"I am Groot."

"So what? What's the Orb?"

Just when I thought he was wasting his time, she finally spoke. "I have no words for an _honorless_ thief."

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." She turned towards Rocket from over her shoulder and hesitantly looked back to the front. "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's _anyone_ knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are!" Peter piped up.

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to the tree. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot."

Peter turned around and glanced at Groot, clearly confused. "Yeah.. you _said_ that.." he gave me a small eye roll and turned back. I zoned out of the conversation for the remainder of the walk, not wanting to listen anymore. It became clear to me we were here over an Orb, something I have no current knowledge of.

Whatever it is, must be of obvious high value.

My mind wandered back to what Nari told me all that time ago. Peter, or should I say _Star-Lord,_ stole items worth a tremendous amount of units. It surprised me none knowing that he was clearly the one behind this. Not only has he gotten me locked up for it, he's gotten these people in the same boat. Well, they did kind of retaliate.

"Hey.. put that away. _Hey!"_

I blinked up to see Peter slide in between a closing gate to start something with a guard. My eyes drifted over to what he was holding. Peter's Walkman and headphones. I swore he was a little too overprotective of them.

"Listen to me you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to the impound. _That tape, and that player, is mine!"_

The guard swiftly picked up a stick with sizzling blue light. Before I could call out, he jabbed it into Peter's chest and forced him into the floor. I stood in shock, completely speechless at what was happening in front of me. We hadn't even made it into the actual prison yet and he was already causing a scene.

I could now hear the music starting to play from the headphones. Hung around the guard's neck, he still refused to take them off. "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. _That song belongs to me!"_ Peter was shouting now, even more agitated than before.

I like that song.

_Don't get carried away._ I looked elsewhere when I realised what was going to happen.

Once trouble, always trouble.


	15. XIII

**•Chapter Thirteen•**

**☆**

After Peter's outburst, we were lined up in front of another gate. He had been dragged through first which made me second, the others scattered behind. "I wonder what crawled up his ass and died" Rocket asked, sounding more to himself. I agreed, equally as confused.

A guard took my arm and pulled me through into the caged room, leaving me to stand by myself. Without warning, orange liquid started shooting out towards me and I screamed, turning around so that it made contact with my exposed back instead. Whatever this disgusting shit was, I didn't like it. The smell made me gag. Ever inhaled the smell of outdated eggs? It was disturbingly similar. I'll be scrubbing my skin raw red once I'm out of here.

A few seconds later, the substance stopped pouring out. I sighed in relief, turning around to meet the gaze of the same guard from before. He opened the gate and took my arm again, pushing me into what looked like a changing room. I held back phrases of profanity and didn't turn back. Instead, I paid attention to Peter. It was just himself and I, until the others join us anyway.

"Enjoying the view?"

He was smirking at me, meaning that I must've been staring. I took advantage of the moment and glanced at him, instantly trying to hold back the burning feeling creeping in my cheeks and stomach. Upon his toned chest lay fine marks of a six pack.. or an eight, I couldn't quite tell from here.

"Likewise" I shot back. I didn't miss his stare either. I was wearing nothing apart from underwear. In front of him.

"You might wanna change into something before the others get here. _Unless.."_

"No." I grabbed a towel and started scrubbing harshly at my skin, attempting to get the orange stains off. "Killjoy." I ignored his retort. Satisfied enough, I draped over the plain yellow uniform and lifted my hair out, shaking a hand through the strands. "Did I ever get to tell you that you.. uh.."

Rocket came walking through, interrupting his hesitant question. I gave him a questioning look and placed the towel back down, sitting beside his now clothed form. "Tell me what?"

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

I shrugged and let it go. If it was that important, he would've said. At least that's what I think he would've done.

What can I say? He's an unpredictable guy.

*

Finally, our new home unveiled. Peter kept close to my side as we walked along with the others, away from the hundreds of inmates scattered about the place. There was what looked to be a control tower in the middle of the hall and benches seated somewhere nearby. I looked up in slight amazement, taken aback by the towering amount of floors above us, watching inmates and guards crawling around everywhere. It would be impossible making an escape if the security was this high.

Something flew past my face and into Peter, drawing my attention to the group of inmates above shouting over at our group.

_"You first! You first!"_

_"Murderer!"_

"Coming for you first, Gamora! _You're dead!"_

So Gamora is the woman's name. It seemed that Peter and I didn't know until now either. A mild level of chaos started to unfold, instinctively causing me to back closer into Peter. _So much for avoiding him._

"It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a _day_ here, tops" Rocket explained to us over the noise. Some nearby inmates were joining in and taunting her, shouting out threats. "The guards are here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside."

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are _dreams_ compared to what's behind me" Gamora spoke. Peter turned back around, only to be met with one of the inmates. But he wasn't looking at Peter.

"Check out the _new_ meat."

Peter glared at the creature creepily caressing my face, visibly clenching his fists. "I'm gonna _slather_ you up in Gunavian jelly and go to town.." he laughed quietly. Gunavian? Suddenly he was raised feet in the air by thick twisted branches up his nose, leading down to the source - Groot's arm. As the creature started yelling out in pain, Peter pulled me into his chest and backed up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Rocket took the chance to begin a rather interesting speech.

"Let's make something clear. This one here, is _our_ booty! You wanna get to them, you go through us!" Groot lifted him higher, catching near enough everyone's focus onto us. "Or, more accurately, _we go through **you."**_

A thud vibrated around the fallen creature, leaving us to stare at him in disbelief. It was deathly silent, indicating that Rocket's message was hanging in the air loud and clear. Peter walked us behind the group, keeping a fair distance to avoid getting shoved out the way. "Nice place" he commented. "For you maybe. I'm not the prison type."

He scoffed but shook it off. I scanned around and found that inmates were being directed into two directions. "By the looks of it, they've got sleeping areas for both female and male inmates. Rocket and the tree already left, so.. I guess I'll catch up with you in the morning."

"Are you serious? No, it's not happening on my watch. You're coming with me, I don't care what they say." Peter took my hand and took me to the crowded room. "Peter, just leave it." Ignoring me, he found a quiet corner and pulled me towards it. I spotted Groot against the back wall and Rocket fussing near us. "Stupid idiots. _I'm_ _surrounded by idiots!"_

I held back a choked laugh and stood where Peter pointed. I unfolded the sleeping mat we were all given and rolled it out on the floor. They looked too uncomfortable with how flat they were. And at this rate, I don't think many of them will be slept on seeing as bodies are starting to overlap due to the room size. I brought myself down to the floor and folded my legs, staring up at Peter. "Is it alright if I put my mat down near yours?"

"Sure" I said, watching him grin to himself and place it beside my mat. He sat down and looked at me. Everyone in the room was either chatting quietly or falling asleep, meaning we had some decent privacy to talk.

"About earlier, what were you going to tell me?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers. Peter kept a straight face and didn't look away from me once. "Promise me you won't slap me."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise."

He shook his head and sighed, a glint of mischief sparking up his face. "I.. I was going to say that you had some of that orange stuff on your face. You forgot to wipe it off."

"Thanks for telling me now, smartass." We laughed and fell into a comforting silence. That was until he decided to lay down, bringing me down with him. My head was pressed against his stomach and an arm draped across mine. We were given no pillows of any sort and it was extremely uncomfortable on the solid floor. Clearly there was only one option but I didn't want to give the wrong idea. I guess it wouldn't hurt taking at least one sarcastic taunt.

"Uncomfortable?" It was like he read my mind.

"Kinda" I mumbled, twisting my head to look at him. "You can rest on me if you want? I've never met somebody to turn down such an offer."

"Of course you haven't" I taunted. Peter smiled and took my shoulder, rearranging my position so that my head laid closer to his chest. Fuck everything right now, I didn't want to move. I lifted my hand to rest on his shoulder, feeling content for the first time in a while. "Better?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

By now, everyone had fallen silent, leaving us, the only ones who were speaking. "Hey, Smiles? I meant it when I said I was sorry, I just hope you know." Sighing, I shut my eyes. "Let's just forget about it. I've given you a second chance, please don't take advantage of it this time."

"Of course I won't, you know me. Actually never mind, don't answer that" he stressed. I held back a laugh and buried my face further into him to hide my smile. His chest rumbled in humour as he pulled me closer. "Night Tia."

"Night Quill."

"Quill? What happened to calling me by my name?" He snickered. "Just testing" I shrugged."I'm only messing with you. It sounds nice when you say it."

I smiled and relaxed within his calming embrace, saying no more. With the sound of Peter' heartbeat resonating underneath me, I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	16. XIV

**•Chapter Fourteen•**

**☆**

_"No no no, don't wake her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Come on man, please!”_

I automatically blinked my eyes open, finding myself staring at a sea of bustling criminals. It must've been morning. The wake up call ended up coming from a quarrel between Rocket and Peter, who were both standing close to where I was laying. Since Peter was closer, he was first to notice my consciousness.

"See? Look what you've done!"

Rocket opened his mouth to retort but instead stuck with waving his hands up in annoyance, retreating to outside of the room. "Hey T, how you feeling?" Peter looked as if he had been awake for a while. "Like shit, but thankful that I haven't been gutted alive. How about you, _Star-Lord?"_

"Oh come on, you're not still mad about that are you?"

"No, stupid, it's a nice _code name."_ He rolled his eyes. "You missed out on quite a bit last night. I didn't want to wake you, it wasn't really interesting anyway I guess."

"Why, what happened?"

He looked around for any eavesdroppers and swallowed. "I was woken up by these dudes walking past, they had Gamora so I decided to go check it out. Rocket was with me, I was fine. Anyway, they took her to the showers in the back somewhere and were gonna kill her until I persuaded this muscly big guy to back off." I gave him a look that showed I didn't believe the last part. "It's true! Ask Rocket!"

"Whatever, look. Long story short, we're planning to get out of here and Gamora is gonna take us to her buyer and share the profits of the Orb between us. You can share my half, if you want to?" "You? Sharing? I never thought you were capable of such a thing" I laughed. "I take that as a yes then, smartass?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his leg. "Only if you don't regret it down the line. I'll probably spend it on alcohol before you get the chance to anyway." "What?! Why alcohol when you can actually spend it on something worth spending?" He hasn't even told me how much we're getting. "How much exactly has everyone been offered?"

"One million per head, give or take."

"What the hell am I gonna do with _half_ of that? I've gotta be honest, I've never really thought much about money. Let alone an amount as big as that." Peter looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Jesus woman, do you want half or not?"

"No you idiot, don't worry about it. You probably need it more than I do."

He shook his head and looked for the irritated raccoon, who was nowhere in sight. "Looks like we gotta go find them if we wanna leave." Agreeing, I took his hands and stood up. We pushed through the crowds and I peered through gaps in search of Groot, seeing as he was easier to find.

Since being here, it has made me realise how short I am. Near enough every single individual in this prison towered over my pathetic 5'1 frame, and it made me feel like a child. I probably met up to Peter's shoulders, on an estimated guess. One thing that put me off was the fact we were only allowed showers two days a week, as I overheard from a nearby group yesterday. Not everyone might've been bothered by their hygiene but I've definitely got to keep a note to stay away from as many dirtbags as possible. "Over there."

Peter pointed over to a queue where Groot, Gamora and Rocket stood chatting lowly. I walked past a table and turned my head away in disgust at the food. As if I would eat that. Peter dragged me with him over to where they were, cutting the line. Nobody said anything, either because they shared the same opinion on the food or because of the scene from yesterday's arrival.

"If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things" Rocket said to us, moving off with his food. I followed behind Peter, listening into whatever plan was in place. "The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."

"Leave it to me" Gamora said, staring forward up at where he described. "That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg." An inmate with the metal leg limped past us. _"His leg?"_ "Yeah, God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless."

Peter pulled a face, clearly giving up. _"Alright."_ We approached an empty table, waiting for him to finish the basics. "And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" I looked over to where everyone's attention was, finding a small black box attached to the metal walls. "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower I _definitely_ need it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked. "Well, supposably, these bald-bodies find you attractive, so maybe you can work out some sort of trade."

"You must be joking" she deadpanned, evidently disgusted. "No, I really heard they find you attractive."

Peter clearly wanted to move on and finally spoke. Thank god, this topic was already making me feel weird. "Look, it's twenty feet up in the air and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's _impossible_ to get up there without being seen."

"I got one plan and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery _so **figure it out!"**_ I flinched at his sudden raised tone. "I don't wanna be working alongside some brainless twerps who don't know what the heck they're doing."

Peter looked at Gamora and I as Rocket calmed down from the outburst. "Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly. So you definitely need to get that **_last."_**

The lights suddenly shut off once he finished his sentence, followed by a loud bleeping alarm. This lead our suspicions over to a proudly beaming tree holding the battery out in our direction. I didn't even notice Groot missing from behind Peter. "Or we could just get it _first_ and _improvise!"_

"I'll get the armband."

"Leg." Peter looked over at me and gestured with his head to follow. I turned around before we left to find Rocket having a little breakdown. I don't know where he planned to find the man with the leg but I hoped he was quick. Drones were flying everywhere.

Maybe this really would be my final hour.


	17. XV

**•Chapter Fifteen•**

**☆**

"Come on!"

Gunfire started ripping out from the boxed drones. We smoothly skimmed across a table and ran for one of the hallways containing a set of stairs to the next floor. "I can't believe we're running through instant death all for a metal leg."

"Guess what, you're gonna be seeing things much worse than a leg! Have you ever seen an A'askavariian?" _"A what?!"_ "Exactly!"

Whatever he meant clearly implied something from personal experience. That was something I definitely didn't want to find out about. Once I climbed to the top of the staircase, I followed Peter to a cell somehow hidden at the far end of the row. When I looked inside, I was surprised to find the guy with the prosthetic leg.

Hopefully Rocket actually needed this because I had a feeling that Peter was likely to lose his shit. "Uh, excuse me? Can I talk with you for a second? What I'm gonna ask will _probably_ freak you out but I promise it's not a weird fetish thing I have or anything" he rambled. The man looked at him in confusion. "Go on, speak."

"Can I.. uh.. _borrow_ your leg?" Peter asked. He leaned on the archway with an outstretched hand and his leg crossed, standing motionless as he waited for an answer. I hid behind the other wall, holding a hand to my mouth so that I didn't burst out laughing and give him away.

"You need my _what?"_

"I need your leg, not the real one but the.. you know.. the one that's.. _you know?"_

The man was looking at him triple the stunned reaction he did before. "Fucking dumbass. Thirty thousand."

"You want _thirty_ thousand units for the leg?"

"What the heck do you think I meant!"

...

"Fine."

"Hey! Terran Whore!" I snapped my attention to the chaos down below. There, in all his muscled glory, stood an ash coloured tattooed guy looking up at me. "I have a name you idiot!" He glared at me and pointed up to the tower. "We are leaving!"

I looked over to Peter who started to back away from the man, with a prosthetic leg in hand along with an unhappy face. "We'll be there!" I shouted to whoever it was, waving him off. "Come on Tia, I'm done. I can't believe what he's asked for in return for this piece of junk." I don't understand how he didn't see it coming. 

We ran through the long hallway opposite where we came, coming face to face with a guard. "Drop the leg and move back to your cell!" He pushed me behind him and held his hands up in surrender. I was about to protest when he unexpectedly smacked the gun out of the guard's hands and knocked him out. Peter turned around and kept me away from the front, handing me the weighted leg to pick up a gun and shoot down an incoming drone, causing it to burst into pieces. "Let's go."

Explosions and orders were thrown about as we entered the war zone, creeping across the room to reach the poles leading to the watchtower. Peter turned around to me. "I'll help you up. Climb on." I jumped onto his back, clinging onto him tightly as he balanced the leg across his arms while climbing up the branches Groot created. How is he able to hold my weight alongside the fucking leg? That thing alone looked to be heavier than me!

Suddenly the muscle man from before jumped up above us and caught a drone I didn't realise was hovering nearby. The machine burst into sparks and left him to shout up at Peter. "You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" He paused to look at the guy and started moving upwards again. "It was _one time_ man!"

Of course it was.

Once we reached the railings, Gamora helped pull me over, leaving space for Peter and the man below to join us. "Who is he?" I asked her, gesturing towards the intimidating looking guy. "That's Drax, or Drax the _Destroyer_ as he prefers to call himself. Did Peter tell you that he tried to kill me?" "Yeah he mentioned it a while ago this morning."

By now, everyone was stood in front of me waiting for the doors to slide open. "You might want to move out of the way, woman" Drax informed me. I stepped to the side just in time for Groot to sling a flying guard past me and down to the ground below. _That must've been painful_. I stepped closer so that I was at one side of the group, watching Rocket fussing about with the controls. "Spare me your foul gaze, _woman."_

I turned to see Gamora staring at Drax weirdly and attempted not to laugh out loud at how seriously focused Peter and Rocket were compared to the two behind them. "Why is this one here?" She questioned. "We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises when they're to muscle-bound whack jobs who will kill me if I don't." Peter explained, taking out the leg from behind him. "Here you go."

He placed it to the right in front of Rocket. "Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things" he gestured to the battery and band.

"What?" We chorused. So Peter and I went through all of that effort for nothing. Just as I thought. "No, I thought it'd be funny, was it funny? Oh, wait, what did he look like hopping around?" Rocket laughed, all attention on Peter. "I had to transfer him _thirty thousand_ units!" All he did was snicker. At least I now know he enjoys taking the piss to extreme.

I peered through the glass to find more red drones coming out from across the prison. "How are we going to leave?" Bullets starting pelting out at the glass, causing us to all lean forward at first. Realising they didn't penetrate through, I relaxed. "Well, he's got a plan. Right? Or is that another thing you made up?"

Rocket was moving across the panels pressing buttons while Peter had a fit. "I have a plan! I have a plan!" "Cease your yammering and relieve us from this _irksome_ confinement." I looked over to Drax, completely dumbfounded at what he stated. Does he even understand how to speak like a normal person?

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one" Peter agreed, looking from me to the man in question. 

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus."

"It's just a metaphor, dude" he defended. "His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head" Rocket explained.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast.. I would _catch_ it." My expression didn't falter once, and I'm sure the others were equally as weirded out. "I'm gonna die surrounded by the _biggest idiots_ in the galaxy" Gamora mumbled out loud, visibly distraught by the thought. Honestly, I felt the same. It wasn't the best idea I had in mind for a place of death but I guess beggars couldn't be choosers.

Still, I would've preferred somewhere nicer than a confined metal box.

"On my command!"

"Number one!"

A blast shot out at the front window, violently shaking the whole tower. "Rocket, we are ready for your plan" Gamora deadpanned. "Hold on!"

"Number two!"

The next blow made a crack web across the side window, beginning to worry me a little. "Peter.. the window.." Everyone was too focused on Rocket's final move.

"I recognise this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." "Seriously?!" I exclaimed. "Not helping!" Rocket shouted.

"Number three!"

This was it. We were dead. We were so dead. The windows were cracking like wildfire at the final explosion.

"All fire on my command!

Three!

Two!

One!"

Rocket finally looked like he knew what he was doing, holding two plugs and connecting them together on the final count. A whirring sound echoed softly from the contact, confirming the explanation for what was occurring in front of us. Bodies and objects started floating in the air, clearly meaning that the guards didn't get a chance to fire.

"He turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here" Gamora stated in awestruck. I couldn't hide the smirk ghosting on my face. Rocket pulled a lever which seemed to lift the whole control room into the atmosphere. I was just about to ask how we'd escape until Rocket tapped something on the screen, controlling the drones to attach underneath us.

It hit me that Rocket had made a makeshift shuttle by hand all in a matter of minutes. Pushing the lever upwards, we began to move forwards slowly, making a drop downwards and heading through one of the prison's many long, wide hallways.

"I told you I had a plan."


	18. XVI

**•Chapter Sixteen•**

**☆**

The watchtower, or whatever it was now known as, crashed through the tall gates and started bouncing left and right. Guards dived out of the way as we drew to the end, finally crashing to a halt. With a punch to the square shaped button, both heavy doors slammed shut behind us.

"That was a pretty good plan" Peter admitted. _"Huh?"_ Rocket held his hands up as if to say _'I told you so'._ I wasn't complaining. We got away.

Peter held onto the metal and swung his legs to kick out the glass from what was left of the window. Climbing out, the others followed him and over to some nearby boxes containing their belongings. As Peter looked out of the room window and through to the warehouse area, I decided to join them and find my own.

As I predicted, my bag along with yesterday's clothing were placed at the bottom. "Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

The familiar description made me perk up and look across to where he directed. I froze.

It was _him._

-

_"Do you know who that was?"_

_He sighed and kept looking forward. "Yes, I was sent after him several times. It's best you don't know about it, he's nothing but trouble."_

-

_"This will sound majorly strange to you but it's best you know as little as possible. Do you remember that ship we passed on the way here?" Nodding, I gestured for Nari to continue. "Well.. the guy who owns it, I think thief is the best word to describe him. He's got a history with women and if it ever comes to him finding you, if anything happens, then just keep away."_

-

The orange and blue ship. Nari and I passed that **_exact_** ship.

"Tia? You're dozing off a little bit there." A furry paw was shaking me out of my daydream to face him. "I.. I've forgotten something."

I picked up my stuff and bolted out of the room, ignoring Rocket's calls. As of now, I plan on heading to the nearest showers and changing out of these revolting clothes. Afterwards, I'm going to find some gear, a ship, and get the hell out of here. I've overheard so much before about 'The Ravager' who killed on planets, stole from innocents and played women.

Ever since I parted with Nari, I've heard about it very often around Xandar. Some said he walked around with strange technology that _'created'_ music, that being the Walkman. It had to be him. Who else? I've even heard that he once took _five_ women back with him to his ship, a story I couldn't stomach hearing the ending of. The Ravager caused trouble in Xandar on several occasions, those being incidents I've forgotten about for they weren't anything to do with me.

All this time, I thought that man was somebody I didn't ever have to worry about. Someone I wouldn't ever have nm the displeasure of making a connection with. But here I am, _almost_ making the same mistake all those years ago.

I was wrong. _Peter Quill.. Star-Lord.._ whoever he is. It was him all along. And I wasn't going to be a part of it anymore. I _couldn't_. I've had enough hurt dealt in my life, leaving me barely enough effort to cope with. I fell victim to him once and I pledge in not becoming a victim to any more of his own satisfactory needs.

I turned a corner and found the room I was searching for, slipping inside and into a cubicle. My bag dropped to the floor, allowing me to slip off the yellow uniform carelessly next to the small bag. I changed quickly into my clothes and slipped my shoes on, double checking everything was in my bag. Thankfully, nothing was absent. I was dangerously lucky to have kept my necklace around my neck the whole entire time. I guess that just goes to show I rarely take it off.

Seeing as there were showers in here, I could've risked taking one. On the other hand, I don't have much time to leave so it wouldn't have worked out without losing precious time. Moving through this place with the thought of locking myself away to sleep all week kept me going. If anything, I needed it now more than ever.

I slung my bag over one shoulder and unlocked the cubicle, looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. A huge majority of the inmates had been escorted to their cells which left the prison quite tranquil. 

_You can do this. Nothing's stopping you_.

Letting out a deep breath, I began my escape. On the way out, I would have to pass through the room which contained the inmates' property. If I were to make sure I got back to Xandar in one piece, it meant I needed protection. I'm pretty certain nobody can survive exposure in space.

I strolled past countless cells, some empty and some occupied. I tried my best avoiding eye contact. It's bad enough that their current screams of protest would give away something suspicious to the guards. Then in no time, they'll be chucking me into one too. _Yeah, no thanks._

Somewhere nearby I heard commotion, but ignored it. Knowing what this place is like already, it would've been an inmate causing trouble. I picked up the pace, finding a gate up ahead. My legs carried me up the stairs and towards them, walking through freely without anybody shoving me into sweaty bodies for once.

My nerves were beginning to pipe up the closer I got to my destination. All I needed to do was find a perfectly working oxygen purification mask and steal one of the contained ships. That wasn't so difficult. I was already here about ready to walk inside when the guard from last time was pacing around, as if looking for somebody. Hopefully I'm the only one here. 

I waited patiently behind the wall for him to wander off into the back. He was nodding his head slowly, doing exactly what I thought. Once he disappeared through the doorway for a couple solid seconds, I began searching. Careful not to make any noise, I stressed at the fact how messy it was. This place was extremely disorganised.

There were loads of worthless objects on the table, meaning that I had no chance there. However, I looked over to the wall on my left and found what I was looking for. Inside a rusty box, laid a handful of masks. Checking the doorway again, I nodded to myself and started testing.

I pulled a black and silver one up to my face. No, this mask stunk.

Grimacing, I changed it for a white and black one. No, this one gave me limited eyesight. I can't even describe how bloody dark it looked.

Sighing, I caught my eye on a black and gold receiver. It looked used less than the rest and hasn't even been activated. I pulled this one up to my ear and pressed it. The second it started ticking boxes, I was satisfied enough. Even though I couldn't see what the mask looked like, it worked. I tapped the button to set it back to normal and backed up to make a move out of here.

Then I looked at the table, finding something I didn't before.

The Walkman and headphones belonging to Peter.


	19. Chapter 19

**•Chapter Seventeen•**

**☆**

Panic started to spark through my mind. If these were still confiscated in here, that meant Peter would be on his way right now. Almost instantly, I heard footsteps heading towards my position. But I couldn't tell where from. Seeing as the guard would likely be even worse to handle, I calmly walked out of the room. Wishing I didn't look forwards.

Coming down the hallway, further up and tasering guards down, was the man himself. The same jacket, just with a strange looking mask on his face. Would I be sent to hell for admitting that it looked attractive on him?

His attention turned to me. Well, at least I think it did. After finishing with the last guard, he almost _instantly_ started walking again. I widened my eyes and ran down the hallway to my right, hiding behind a short sized wall to see what he was doing.

He came into view and headed straight for the room I was not long ago in. _This was my chance._ The only problem is that I have to go around to make sure that I'm not seen.

I ran. My taser was gripped tightly within my hand in case anybody came at me. Guns weren't exactly a strong point. Nobody was in sight, giving me the advantage of reaching my destination faster. It wasn't too far since I was running. I turned around up a flight of stairs onto the next floor, slowly jogging in the direction of where I last remembered seeing the ship holding area. Sure enough, I found the doors leading to the flight pads. "Hey!"

A guard noticed me and raised his gun. I pulled it towards me and kneed him where the sun don't shine, wasting no time in tasering him to the neck. He spasmed onto the floor, showing no sign of getting up. Feeling satisfied with my defence, I walked on through the doors.

I estimate about ten seconds until someone sees me up here. With that in mind, I rush towards a decent looking ship in the middle and climb inside up a small ladder, turning to kneel down and pull the heavy door into a lock. Wow, that was easy.

Assuredly, I wasn't followed. The ship was a decent size, I had to admit. There was a pilot and co-pilot seat across from where I stood, finding steps leading down to whatever was there. I might check once I leave this shithole.

Sitting on the panel in front of the pilot seat were buttons and levers of different kinds. I twisted a red knob, causing the engine to hum. I risked a peek through the glass, finding a group of guards already noticing something going on. I chucked my bag on the seat beside me and immediately sat down to start controlling the ship. Grasping onto the metal stick connected to the floor, I pulled it towards me. The ship suddenly started flying up through the exposed ceiling. Why they thought having an open ceiling was a good idea is beyond me.

A familiar swarm of bullets rained onto the metal, but I had already left the pad. I smiled and laughed to myself, taken aback at how easy my plan was.

"Fuck!"

A burning sensation erupted in my shoulder. I lost focus to look for only a second. Crimson liquid started seeping through my jumper, faintly visible even through the dark shaded material. I growled and kept my focus on escaping, speeding out around the corner.

"Not again." I frowned at the ship hovering near the prison. How have they not left yet?! I didn't slow down, instead I kept going straight.

Funnily enough, there was somewhere nearby I wouldn't mind visiting.

Without looking back, I began the long journey.

*

**Xandar**   
  


"Do you got any other cute little buggers like this one? I like to stick 'em all in a row on my control console." The Ravager eyed up a tiny blue jewelled object sitting inside a glass cabinet display.

Stood behind the counter was an elderly Xandarian shop owner, clearly taken aback by the man's presence. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"He's being fully serious."

Hearing the man's partner confirm what he needed to hear, he cheered up. "In that case, I can show you.."

_"But first,_ you gonna tell me what this Orb is and why everybody cares so damn much about it." The shop owner's face faltered. "And then you gonna tell me who out there might wanna _buy_ it."

There was a tense silence between the two men for a few moments until it was finally broken. _"Sir,_ the high-end community is a-"

"Obelebolebolebo."

The shop owner gave the man a look before continuing. "The high-end community is a-"

"Obelebolebo."

"It's a tight-knit-"

"Bobelebo."

"Tight-knit-"

"Bobelebobele."

"The high end community is a very tight-knit-"

"Bobobelebabele."

_"I **cannot** possibly betray the confidentiality of my buyers!"_ A glowing arrow was now in sight, revealed in a pocket of the blue skinned man. A quick whistle snapped the arrow up, a mere centimetre from in-between the shop owner's horrified eyes. The man dragged out a longer whistle, controlling the arrow to make his opponent back up into the counter. With a chuckle, the blue man rubbed his hands.

"Now, who again is this _buyer_ of yours?"

*

About twenty minutes passed since I fled from the Kyln. I was required to wait no longer as I was currently facing my new desired location. A place named Knowhere.

I had parked the 'borrowed' ship somewhere I would remember. My reason for being here? My necklace. Well, the ring.

Ever since that day with the peculiar woman at work, I've been dwelling on it quite often. I want to know if it is dangerous, or if it holds some type of supernatural power. Willow wrote down for me a name and a place, both of which I was mere feet from. The minute they tell me what it is will be the minute that changes everything. It's either a useless piece of jewellery, or something much more. I couldn't figure out which one I hoped on.

Relaxing my shoulders, I pushed open the store door. It was sat somewhere along all of the other busy stores. An aged woman sat at a littered desk, examining an intricate silver bracelet through some kind of magnifying glass. It had unique jewels encrusted into the band. "I'll be right with you, sweetheart."

I smiled at her and stood patiently, fiddling with the ring which I kept in my hand. There was a throbbing feeling in my shoulder but I pushed it aside. I still hadn't taken the bullet out.

Placing her tool down, the lady looked up and greeted me warmly. "My name is Darla, how can I help you?"

"I was told to come to you about a ring I've kept for as long as I can remember. I didn't know anything about its whereabouts until very recently. If anything, I was hoping you could tell me anything about it." I held out the chain, ring side up. She beckoned me to stand opposite her, taking the ring from my fingers. Her eyes scanned over the ring in awe, beaming. "It's a very beautiful ring. Let's take a look."

Darla held it under her magnifying glass, shutting one eye closed. "Most definitely pure gold. Purest of the pure." She turned it around and back again, studying the jewel. "The stone is a genuine emerald. As for those tiny ones either side of it, you're looking at real diamonds there too, sweet. Everything about this ring is worth _thousands_. There is no mistake in me saying that there is a very strange feeling coming from it, too. The only issue about this is that I can't seem to figure out the origins."

That part disappointed me.

"However, I do recall a customer coming to see me with something very similar. This must've been a few couple years ago. She had a ruby ring with the exact same gold. If I'm not wrong, she mentioned something about an 'Asgard'? I'm not very sure on what that is exactly, but Asgard was the word she used during an explanation in relation to her ring. It is quite extraordinary."

_Asgard_. I've never heard of the name, whatever it may be. However, it's a start.

"Thank you, Darla. Your help means very much to me" I thanked her, smiling as I took the jewellery back. "Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart. I must remind you that there is a small fee for the examination, it applies to everyone I'm afraid."

I nodded. "It's absolutely fine with me."

As I paid Darla, I scanned through crowds outside. They seemed much larger than before I entered. Am I missing something? "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime sweetheart." 

I wrapped the chain around my neck, stepping out of the shop and taking a breather. Willow helped a lot with that information, for I would've still been questioning everything to do with this damned thing. All that was left to do now is go home and forget everything ever happened.

My instinct said to take a shortcut back to the stolen ship. There's no way I wanted to be tossed around in that mayhem. I inhaled deeply and began walking around the corner and down a curvy alley. The stone was eroding horribly either side, not to forget the abandoned trash bags laying here and there.

Knowhere is definitely a trashy, yet popular place. I could've sworn there were a pair of footprints behind me but it's impossible to make anything out with all the background noise. Either way, I took my chances. I turned my head around and back again. Yeah it's just me.

Wait.

No.

I turned again.

"Well well, look who it is."


	20. XVIII

**•Chapter Eighteen•**

**☆**

"How did you find me?"

Peter dragged me into another path down the quiet alley so that he could speak. He pointed to my bloodied shoulder. "That."

"Hang on, you shot me?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh my god! Why?!"

"It's a tracer bullet! Jesus, calm the fuck down!"

"How can I calm down?! Why the hell am I even here with you, I should be going home." I went to move but he grabbed my arm before I could even walk. Butterflies began violently invading my stomach, making it difficult for me to focus on him properly.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Peter, I swear to god. If you don't let me go I'll-" "You'll what? Huh? We both know you won't run." I stared at him. Were we really going to have another one of these pathetic arguments? "Tell me something. Why did you run away?"

I kept quiet, looking at the ground. "Would it help if we sat down and spoke about it? The others went to find food, we have the ship for at least a couple minutes."

This pattern really didn't stop. Whatever it was about him made me give in, _every fucking time._ "Fine."

Peter slung an arm around my waist and walked me down the crowded path. Some time, some day, I had to accept that my life clearly isn't meant to be lived in normality. With everything that's happened, I don't think I could ever fit in. A voice told me I ought to just give in and stay with these people. But another told me that I would only end up getting attached and lost. I didn't want to lose myself. Then again, who said it was a bad thing?

What is he doing to me?

"Tia?"

I looked up to see Peter giving me a look. "It's here, come on." I looked over to where he walked and sure enough, there sat the ship. I had to ask him everything I had stored away before I lost it. To be totally honest, I have no clue as to why this works me up so much.

He directed me through the main area of his ship, pointing over to a set of descending steps. "Go down there, it's technically my room."

Should I be worried about that? Forget it. I held my hands out in case I tripped, making my way down to the quiet underbelly of the Milano. Sure enough, there was what appeared to be a bed across the room. I walked over and sat down, leaning against the red metallic wall. In the middle lay a wooden textured stereo, meant for cassettes. _He must've listened to them often._ I looked closer to see that there was already one locked in place named 'Awesome Mix Vol 1'.

Curiosity burned as I kept the volume on a low, pressing play. A smooth, unfamiliar melody started to play. I shuffled and moved around to lay down, resting my head on the cylinder shaped pillow, hands resting on my stomach.

_'I must have been through about a million girls_

_I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone_

_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_

_Their tears left me cold as a stone._

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, yes I did_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love..'_

I wonder if this is partially how Peter felt. Chasing after girls then leaving them to rethink every mistake they've made, writing him down as the number one. I know I did.

I hated him. I hated him for what he did and I can never truly forget it. But I never told him or anyone else that secretly, I loved spending that night with him. The bond we had wasn't like what I had with anybody. Hell, I couldn't tell if I wanted this life or not. My ordinary life back home has always been the same. Wake up, work, drink, sleep, repeat. Whereas with Peter, if I ever chose to, it would simply involve thieving and encountering near death experiences.

Sigh. I guess when it's _put_ that way, being with him sounds better.

Speak of the devil. Peter made a _not so surprising_ appearance and smiled at me. "You like music?"

"I used to listen to it a lot back home. My mother had a Walkman, you know? I always listened to her music with it. She was all I ever had. Sadly I never thought about picking it up when I.. you know, _left."_ I sat up to give him room, now mimicking how I was positioned. "I'm sorry about that. I had a feeling you were Terran, I didn't know until that day we got captured."

"It just feels like I'm alone." Peter side glanced me, shrugging his shoulders lazily. "If it helps any, you've got me."

A smile crept onto my face, instinctively making me look down. His hand met my cheek, lifting my face to meet his before moving it down to my hand. "Tia, you can tell me anything. I really wanna get to know you. I'll tell you whatever you want if it gets you to talk.. please?"

If I told him, he could use any of that for things I wouldn't know about. He could tell everybody, use it as blackmail, who knows? I have to quit being so paranoid.

"In Terra, 1989, I was taken from my home in England at the age of six. I don't remember a lot about the village, but it was somewhere in the Midlands, I think. There were these strange men who chased me. My mother looked afraid, upset.. I didn't want to leave her. Whatever reason she had for forcing me away must've been an extremely important one as I never heard a word. She left me a letter, minutes before it all went wrong. It's in my bag, it always has been, but I've not been able to stomach reading any of it."

Peter rubbed the back of my hands, signalling that he was listening.

"I.. there's this necklace. A chain with a ring, I actually had it checked out moments before you found me. I've always had it and decided to check if there was anything special about it. The woman seemed pretty convinced there's something unusual about it."

"Why did you go to check it now? Why not all those years ago?"

I shook my head. "At work a few days ago, a woman dressed in green came to my till. She touched my forehead and made me watch this.. _memory,_ almost as if it was from my own eyes. Well, it was, that's how I saw it. There was a man and a little girl, they both had black hair and green eyes. It was taking place in some kind of bedroom. Whatever was happening, he wanted her hidden from it. Something about her mother coming to take her away." 

He frowned, almost as if figuring something out. "Don't beat me up over this, but don't you think that girl was you?" "Yes, I do. I didn't at first, but the woman told me it was. She seemed like she knew me, otherwise she wouldn't have come and done it all in the first place. I just don't know who."

"Honestly there's more backstory to me, but it doesn't matter much. At least you know the basics, I guess." "How did you leave?" "Some woman in a spaceship saved me from death. She shot three guards in front of me, that's all I know."

He whistled lowly, clearly not expecting such a way to go. "Well, I was taken in 1988 Missouri. My.. uh, mother died." He looked down with a painedexpression. "Cancer. She put her favourite songs on this tape. I've never been anywhere without it."

"That's why you always have your Walkman" I mumbled, feeling sorry for him. "Yeah. When I was taken by Yondu and his Ravagers somewhere outside of the hospital that night, I was used for their own little theft missions. I could fit into places they couldn't, that's how my name's surrounded by all this 'criminal' dirt. They made me steal from innocent people and threatened to eat me if I didn't, so you can kinda see why I'm always doing this stuff. It's gotten to the point where I'm too used to it, I can't stop as it's what I do."

"I was told about your history with women, that's why I ran. I didn't want to be a part of that picture. Heck, I don't." 

Peter looked hurt. "Why would you even think that?"

Whatever moment there was between us, soon started to evaporate. "I've heard about all these stories with you and women. One about bringing several to your ship?" 

"Seriously? They needed a lift home as they were drunk out of their minds, I can't believe people are actually that thick minded! No, I swear to you, nothing happened. I've only had one serious relationship my entire time here in the galaxy." "And it weren't any of those lot?"

Peter squeezed my hands lightly and leaned forward, dangerously close. Time crushed to a halt as he came up to my face. Afraid of what he had planned, I avoided directing my eyes to his. Is he going to do this? Right now?

"You gotta start trusting me a little, _Princess."_

Smirking, he kissed my cheek softly and pulled away from our heated moment. It left me to sit and stare at his retreating back, feeling slightly breathless. _He's winding me up. He's trying to get inside my head._

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I still here?_


	21. XIX

**•Chapter Nineteen•**

**☆**

I turned the stereo off and followed Peter up the steps. He allowed me to keep my luggage on his ship, so I kept it safely hidden inside one of his compartments on the flight deck.

Peter waited for me to come up onto the top, holding out his hand. I took it and followed him over to the front. He sat me down on the pilot seat and kneeled in front of me, not looking at anything but me. I tried ignoring what happened down there but failed to do so.

"Please don't run from me again. If my past is the reason for it, then you really have nothing to worry about. If changing anything now will make you stay, tell me." So we're doing this again. 

"Since you've explained, I think it's put my mind at rest for now. All I can really ask is to please have this fucking bullet taken out" I stared down at the crusted patch of blood. He frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry for that, by the way. I didn't mean to.. I just didn't want to lose you again." 

"So you thought shooting me would achieve that?" He looked at me, seemingly worried I'd take it the wrong way. I shook my head in defeat. "You won't lose me. As of now, you're stuck with me." That must've cheered him up as he beamed and went to find anything medically useful. It'd be a miracle if there was anything of the sort in his habitat.

A group a footsteps approached, indicating that the others had arrived.

"Oh look who it is. Where did you go humie? That one wouldn't shut up freaking out over your disappearance act" Rocket stated, pointing over to where Peter came walking back with a small navy box. "Hey!"

He rolled his eyes and waited for me to reply. "I went to find something, that's all." 

"Yeah, because running away to steal a ship and fly off counts. _Totally_. I believe that!"

"Fine. I needed to come over here and sort something out with a ring." It wasn't the full truth but good enough. He waved a hand and turned his attention to Peter, who was now tending to my shoulder. "When you're done, we gotta go see this buyer. I'm guessing you ain't told Tia here about the whole _Ronan_ situation?"

Who was Ronan? I turned to see Peter glaring and tapping his finger to his lips in an attempt to shut him up. Too late. "For god sake Rocket. I thought I told you not to involve her in this!" "Involve me in what?!"

Gamora turned to speak this time. "There's a crazed lunatic named Ronan and he's after the Orb. He sent me to collect it-" "Actually, you tried to kill me-" her death glare shut Peter up. "and to hand it over. Unbeknownst to him, I had a plan to give it over to a third party instead. And that is why we are here on Knowhere. The plan as of yet is to collect our four million and leave."

"I am Groot."

I jumped at the low voice, completely forgetting about Groot's presence. "No you idiot, she's sharing with Quill." I went to correct him on the obvious comment but Peter gave me a look to say 'leave it'. I tensed and grabbed onto my knees at the sudden burning in my shoulder. This is the last time he's gonna use that piece of shit. It hurts like a bitch.

"Hey, it's fine, look." He held out the bloodied bullet, expecting it to make me feel better. "You still shot me."

"It's a funny story that, because you'll never guess what-"

"Rocket. No. Don't you dare."

I gave Peter a look and turned to the amused raccoon. "No, Rocket, ignore him. Tell me." Peter widened his eyes and made motions with his hand. Looks like I won. "I told 'Mister-I-Know-Everything' here that there was another way for tracking you but he didn't listen." Rocket reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver sized circular device. Almost the size of a 5p coin. "This is a tracker, as created by myself. How it works, is that it clings onto a surface of any kind and sends a signal to the radar on this ship. Known symptoms I know of following a small pinch consist of dizziness and sensitivity, aside from that it would've been harmless." "You mo-" "Don't beat the messenger, I'm innocent! If you're gonna do it, beat him!"

Punching Peter where it hurt was indeed tempting but I needed him to finish my shoulder. "Peter, finish with my shoulder please." He said nothing and did so, wiping an antiseptic soaked pad over the wound. I clenched my nails into my thighs and inhaled sharply, not doing too well at hiding the pain. That was nothing compared to what I was gonna do.

"When will we be leaving?" Drax questioned from behind Groot. "In a few minutes bird brain, calm down."

"Do not call me bird brain." 

"Don't call a me whore" Gamora shot back. "I will call you what I wish, witch of Thanos." Before anybody could stop it, they had started a quarrel resulting in the trio overlapping ridiculous opinions and insults into one heaped argument. 

"Done." Peter announced, shoving the box onto the control console. "Thank you."

I raised from my chair, him now following so that we stood in front of eachother. He was gonna hate me for this. Constant arguing still continued behind us, meaning that I had a good chance to do this without smart comments. "Tia?"

Refraining from smiling out of pure revenge, I looked up at him. Here we go. 

The oblivious man stared at me expecting something to come out. Instead, I lifted a hand to clasp the lapels of his jacket, pulling him towards me slightly. "Woah.." My eyes focused onto his, waiting for him to lean. Once he did, I brought my knee up and collided it into his groin.

"What the **_fuck!?"_**

He dramatically fell onto his back in front of me clutching where I kneed him, making a scene which still didn't catch the others' attention. "Why?! What did I do!?"

"That's for not choosing the smartest possible choice! All this time you could've avoided wrecking up my fucking shoulder!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't fucking do that again, you have no idea how mu-" I kicked him in the knee to shut him up.

"Dude!!" He grabbed my foot and yanked it so that I fell harshly on the floor. A groan escaped me, the pain forcing me to roll onto my side. Hands suddenly picked me up and carried me downstairs. "Put me down you shit!"

I was shaken up and down violently as he ran, chucking me onto the bed. My wrists were pinned down before I could get up. "Oh my god, stop being a dick and let me go!"

He now sat on my abdomen, staring at me once again. Within seconds my face started burning. It took a second to realise that his crotch was digging into me. "Peter.. you're.. you're kind of.." I couldn't finish the sentence. I knew for a fact that if I said anything, it wouldn't be fluently spoken. "Huh? What was that?" He moved upwards, causing my breath to instantly hitch and pin my focus on the ceiling away from his victorious smirk. This situation soon twisted into something I didn't expect.

Peter's current goal was unknown to me. Though I was probably about to find out. _"What.."_ I stopped the second a croak escaped. Fuck. "Admit it."

Huh?! When Peter heard no answer, he moved his hips back down and upwards agonisingly slow. "St..stop.."

"Come on, tell me." 

"I don't know what you mean! Peter, what the fuck are you even doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "That night in the prison, you were sleep talking." What? When? "Wh.. what did I say?" Devilish giggles erupted from his throat as he clearly didn't believe me. "I'm serious! I don't kn.." he bent down and whispered. "You kept murmuring my name. Along with some.. you know, sounds that didn't sound too PG." My eyes widened.

"You're fucking with me right?"

"Is it true? Do you really feel that way for lil 'ol me?"

"No!" 

Peter dug his abdomen into mine again, much harsher than before. _"Shit!"_ I exclaimed, uncontrollably shuddering under his grip. Whether that was out of embarrassment, pleasure or anger, it seemed to give him something considering my hips had reacted towards him instead of away. Don't you love it when your body betrays you?

"There's your answer, Smiles." With a victorious grin, he stole a longing kiss from my cheek and jumped up. Without turning back once, he journeyed up the stairs.

... 

_Can somebody tell me what the fuck just happened?_


	22. XX

**•Chapter Twenty•**

**☆**

For the next minute, I remained sitting down in shock. I hadn't moved up from my spot, nor did I relax. What happened only minutes ago has left me debating several things.

All these years, I've believed Peter to be an enemy of mine. I've not once seen him as a friend, an acquaintance or a happy memory. And never have I ever seen him being anything romantically related. Don't get me wrong, he's an attractive guy. And that's surprising coming from me seeing as I've never bothered with man talk or having a love life.

With Peter, now in time, _I feel free_. I don't feel tied down by a job or trying to live up to people's high expectations. I can openly admit that I've not shown my feelings much as of late, but these few days with him have been the most adrenaline filled moments I've had in a _long long time_. If I were to have an excuse, it would be that I'm most positively afraid of attachment. I lost a close friend to murder and got full on drunk, lighting two buildings on fire during the mishap. Nobody was inside, obviously, but I happened to miraculously get away with it.

Toby was all I had and he was taken from me in one of the most heartbreaking ways. Since that day, I distanced myself from friendship. Tragically I loved him, that's why I added relationships to the list. I've tried so hard to forget. But in this vulnerable state, it all came crashing down.

-

_"Tiana, come on back here! I didn't mean it! She means nothing!"_

_"No! Fuck off!" I stormed out of the bedroom with my heart beating nothing but rapidly circulating adrenaline. I stole a glance behind my shoulder and legged it through the room and towards the front door. Thunderous crashing sounds echoed from the bedroom, making my fear only heighten more._

_I slammed the door shut and frantically ran down the main hotel hallway, ignoring the panicked looks peeping neighbours sent me from their doorways. They could look all they wanted. I didn't give a damn. Not anymore. The only person in this wretched galaxy I thought cared about my wellbeing, trampled over me like a doormat, and I wasn't having it anymore. I'm bloody done with him, I'm bloody done with making friends, all of it. He was happily welcome to bring sluts home. I'm no longer a part of his life as was he to mine._

_"Is everything okay, love?" The receptionist asked me, sensing the emotion swelling me up. "No, no. I need him away from me, I need to get away.. from him.. I'm not.." My breath was beginning to turn against me too. I bent over to catch my breath, desperately needing air._

_"Ma'am, please take a seat. You're not stable enough to wander alone at this time of night." The concerned receptionist started to rise from her seat until a crash erupted in the hallway to my left, indicating he had followed me. "Toby, I said fuck off!!" His angered figure came into view, charging into my direction. "No!! You're mine Tiana!! You ain't going nowhere!!"_

_I ran past the receptionist and fumbled with the glass door, swinging it open and running for my life. When Toby was angry, he scared me beyond words. This time, he easily ended the relationship by sleeping with a slut when we were supposed to be going out on a date. That's something I'm not going to forgive._

_His short temper got the best of him. The glass window smashed into pieces as he charged through in a rage, huffing and growling at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed, keeping a distance on the opposite side of his path. "You're what's wrong with me! I can't live without you!"_

_Sure, of course it was. Everything was because of me. He's so full of bullshit. What did I ever see in him?_

_Toby clenched his fists and ran a straight beeline for me. I gulped as fear began twisting and turning through my body and stood my ground, awaiting whatever it was he intended to do. Except it never came._

"Tatiana.." 

_Why was he addressing me by my name? He was shouting it out as if I were miles away. Is this another trick?_

"Tatiana."

_Blood splattered everywhere. It pooled down the surface, inching towards my feet. Hold on.. was that a flash of blue?!_

"Tia."

-

"Tatiana! For fucks sake, wake up!"

I began hyperventilating and searched for what called me, not even caring about the full use of my name. My eyes found Rocket staring in confusion at me from across the room. "Look. I dunno what kind of childhood flashback shit you're going through but we've gotta go, Gamora's due to meet with the buyer in 20 minutes and we've gotta get there early so we can go in with her. It's to make sure she doesn't leave without sharing the profits, you get me?" 

Nodding, I waved my hand. "I'll be up there, give me a second." He looked wary, following my request nonetheless.

This day was driving me mental. I seriously need to lay off the alcohol for a while. 

*

The _fabulous_ four and myself left the Milano and merged in with the bustling crowd. After a few jittery moments with Peter smirking at me, I chose to walk alongside Groot behind the group. I couldn't stand being near him this minute as I had to try and figure things out. And if that meant listening to 'I am Groot' thousands of times, so be it.

Gamora was describing the background of Knowhere to us, revealing how it was the head of an ancient celestial being. Like that disturbed me enough. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

Knowhere seemed pretty sinister alright, thanks to that.

"Well I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos" Peter described his past life, Rocket not once showing any sign of making an input. "It sounds like a place, which I would like to visit" Drax admitted openly. "Yeah, you should. Ain't that right T?" Why did he have to drag me into this? 

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

"I am Groot."

Rocket sighed. "Yes Groot, something _definitely_ seems off with these two humies. Tell us Quill, what's going on between you two lovebirds?"

Before he could answer with a smug remark, a group of children approached us. Peter held an arm out as they weaved through us. "Watch your wallets."

They squirmed through and off into another direction, apart from one young blonde haired girl. I stopped for a second to watch Groot grow a daisy from his palm and pass it to her. To my surprise, she took it. I guess not all homeless kids are begging for units nowadays, after all.

I caught up behind Drax and listened in on their conversation. "Your buyer's in there?" Peter questioned Gamora from in front of the group, sounding uncertain. "We are to wait here for his representative." As she said this, a man was chucked out of the building by another, landing on the ground close to a scattering crowd.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" She seemed very calm to be standing in a place which is known for no respect. 

"This appears to be _quite_ a stimulating establishment." 

"It sure is" I rolled my eyes and agreed with Drax. I think Rocket was right, he really is overly literal.


	23. XXI

**•Chapter Twenty One•**

**☆**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I walked through the crowd and around a chaotic table, only to find the group chanting at some kind of Orloni game. It looked interesting, I just wasn't in a state of mind to be cheering and having fun. I drifted from the sea of people and into what looked like a small balcony area. My mind said it all. Checking to see if any of them were focusing on me, which they weren't, I glided through the crowd and remained standing still against the metal fencing.

The galaxy was painted everywhere in various colours, and left me gazing in awe. I could stand looking at it forever. It held swirls of orange and red over a dark cloudy blue. Not entirely the colour palette I was used to, but it was beautiful either way. Looking back on these past few days, I've started to realise that maybe I should stop running backwards and go forwards for once. What has my normal life ever given me? Yes, a home and every little thing to go with it. I've had social interactions with decent kind people, the ones who stuck by me. But despite all of this, it's never given me the chance to feel free. 

Standing here now with my own personal space. It's making me recognise the feeling. And if I'm honest, it's a feeling I don't want to let go of. Sure, Peter and I don't really have the most stone written status in terms of 'friendship'. When have we ever? Maybe if I were to just wait and stay a while, I could figure out what I really feel about him.

Rocket would say we're 'lovebirds' or 'lovesick puppies who don't even know it yet'. I prefer the term frenemies. We're friends with the kind of attitude enemies have, only thing being that I don't truly hate him. Not really.

"Man, you wouldn't believe what they charge for fuel out here. I might actually lose money on this job."

I gripped onto the fencing and stared forward, not making eye contact. Peter joined my side and followed my gaze into the galaxy. "Gamora said her contact is making us wait. She's going to order a drink and let us know when he's ready for us."

Nodding, I said nothing.

"Come on Tia, you've gotta talk to me."

"What is there to talk about?" There was nothing I could possibly think of making conversation on. Anything which doesn't involve a branching awkwardness anyway. "How about telling me how you feel?"

I dropped a deadpanning look. "Really? You honestly want to know how I, _of all people,_ feel?" He only nodded in response. Sighing, I turned back to the scenery.

"I've gone this whole time thinking that my life was perfect. I had a roof over my head thanks to myself and others, I've even ended up with the most ridiculous men in my life too. Scars that are always there, like.." I nearly slipped it up. "Look, I don't want to grow attached. I'm scared."

"Hey" he moved me by my shoulder so that we faced one another. "You don't have to feel scared of feeling attached to someone. Whatever happened in the past has nothing to do with what _will_ happen. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but still.. I kinda wanna know." It was clear on what he implied.

I cleared my throat to avoid starting on a weak tone. "I had a partner once, we lasted two years. Or one year and a couple months, I can't remember very much about it. He was my world. We traveled planets together, drank together, laughed together." "Slept together?" "Yeah, and that. All it took was one fucking night. In minutes, he was lost to me. Both mentally and.. _physically."_

Remembering that night haunted me, but I knew I had to clear it out for my own good. Better now than never. "I caught him with another woman in his bed. We were supposed to be heading out for a date, our favourite place. To be honest, it was where we first met, too. He booked the tickets for the two of us. When I overheard him inviting her instead, it broke me. I lashed out at him and left the hotel." 

"But that's not everything, is it?" He questioned, narrowing a sympathetic eyebrow.

I shook my head. "He.. he was like an animal. He chased me, screaming and shouting for me to come back. That she meant nothing to him. That he only wanted me. Toby had chased me outside, about to do whatever to my pathetic frightened self. And then.. I.. _oh god.."_

My eyes squinted in upset as I covered my mouth. "Calm down Tia, it's fine. He's not here to hurt you anymore, that's all that matters. Okay? Come here." He pulled me to his chest in a comforting hug, resting his hand on the back of my head. "As long as I'm here, nothing will hurt you again. Let me help you forget, please?"

Forgetting was all I ever wanted to do. Nothing ever seemed to do that. I've drunken myself to hospital time and time again, just to forget. It has only given me more to look back on. I'm disgusted with everything that's happened to me. I only wish I could change it. 

Peter slowly broke the embrace, giving me some space. My daze fell to him, more softened than before. "Thanks, Peter. For everything. I'm so sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Trust me, there's people who've done worse and I've let it go. You're someone I want to keep around, if not for a few more weeks then.. I don't know, maybe for a little longer?" Was he asking me to stay with him? In my many weak states, I only spoke nothing but truth. For this one, I hoped it didn't fall too far. 

"What are you trying to say?"

He scratched his neck and looked away. "Tia, I want you to stay with me. On the Milano." I froze, staring at a random space to his left. "I know it sounds too straightforward, I don't mean for it to. I'm just, it's just a suggestion, you know? We'll still have the others with us if that makes you feel any more comfortable."

It wasn't that at all. It was the fact my stomach seemed to agree for me. "I'll stay."

Peter said nothing. He only stared at me, looking down to his Walkman. In seconds, his headphones were placed over my head, covering my ears. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering me, I ended up listening to a familiar song playing through the tech.

_'I'd just tear out that page_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love, since I met you baby_

_I fooled around and fell in love_

_I fooled around and fell in love..'_

Peter held a dreamy stare, connecting his hand with one of mine. I looked down and back up to him, not breaking the trance for another second. In this moment, the answer was right in front of me. This whole time. If this was a choice that led me nowhere, it would only teach me another mistake. There was no harm in testing deep waters, right?

A sudden shock bolted at my chest as I realised how close we were. His eyes were inches away from mine, softly boring into the back of my head. "Tia, there's something you should know.." Peter brought up a hand upon my jaw, slowly caressing my face with his thumb. I'll admit, it felt nice. "Hm?" I mumbled under my breath, not once breaking my line of vision. It was only then, he moved forward.

Then I felt it.

Vibrations shook through the surface followed by shouting and jeering, drawing my attention over to the scene unfolding only feet away. Peter cussed under his breath, equally agitated as I at the interruption.

"We'll continue this later."

Once he turned away and started walking, my dazed face broke into a smile as I followed him. Out of all the memories I had of Toby, this topped each and every one. This close encounter with Peter has never felt like what Toby and I had.

This was different. And ashamed as I mentally felt to say, I liked it. A little too much.


	24. XXII

**•Chapter Twenty Two•**

**☆**

"Woah, woah! What are you doing?!"

I was standing to the left of Drax whilst Gamora stood opposite, everyone now watching Peter confront Rocket. An intense looking fight had broken out between them and we were about to find out why. _Would it be over something stupid?_ Yes. _Is it because they're drunk?_ Yes.

"This _vermin_ speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" I pushed against Drax's shoulder while Gamora copied my actions on her side.

"That is true!"

"He has no respect!"

"That is _also_ true!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter tried to stop the insults being fired, to no avail.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!"

"Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you" Peter assured, holding his hands out. Still, the angered raccoon didn't hold back. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does!" Peter looked back at me for help, to which I mouthed 'sorry' and kept quiet. "Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some.. some _little_ _monster!"_

"Rocket, no one's calling you a monster."

_"He_ called me vermin!" All eyes turned to Drax. _"She_ called me rodent!" All eyes turned to Gamora. 

I felt uncomfortable holding Drax back for this long. The bumpy tattoos were making me feel edgy. "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six shots to your frickin' face!"

He lifted up his weapon and that's when things started getting frenzied. "No, no, no, no!"

_"Four billion units!_ Rocket! Come on man, hey! Suck it up for one more lousy night and you're rich." Hearing this, he stared at Peter and hesitantly lowered the weapon.

"Fine. But I can't promise when all of this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

"See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends!" Peter exclaimed, jabbing a finger in our direction. "Five seconds after you meet somebody you're already trying to kill them!" I gotta admit, the second time I met up with Peter and was about to taser him.. I thought it was pretty funny.

Aside from that, how much longer is this gonna go on for? We have an apparent 'important' thing to do and I'm stuck watching this stupid argument. Surely I'm not the only one wanting it to be over.

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant," Gamora and I had to push Drax as he harshly moved forward, "and Ronan is _no closer_ to being dead!" He turned and walked away from us, not sparing a glance over his shoulder.

Great. Now they've chased one of us out. "Drax!"

"Let him go. We don't need him" Gamora said. I guess she was right, it was only a short meeting after all.

As Groot swung his arm out in frustration, two metal walls slid open to reveal a woman dressed up in white, with her hands clutched together rather strangely. "Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master." Saying this, she held her arm out in the direction she came from, bowing before us.

Master? Isn't that what a dog would say, if ever they spoke?

Gamora led the group, landing me beside Peter with the other two behind us. Since we had a long hallway to walk down, I mentally argued at the thought, but went against my conscience and held onto his hand. Nothing happened for a second, causing me to think it was pointless. And embarrassing. I went to draw my hand back until I felt him grab ahold of it, returning the gesture. I felt the same old butterflies crash against my stomach as Peter's hand brought a warming comfort.

"What is this bullcrap?" I heard Rocket mutter to himself. "I am Groot."

"What? No, it's not a frickin' underground party. You've never been to one!"

I snickered under my breath and followed my eyesight up to the new scenery in front of me. Either side of the room lay cubicles of glass, towering over us. Inside each one was a living being, both people of different species and creatures. "Okay, this isn't creepy at all." Rocket spoke my mind.

"We house the galaxy's _largest_ collection of fauna, relics, and species of all manner." A dog was sat inside one of the cubicles. Both the animal and Rocket stared at one another, which I found a little funny. The woman strode up a few feet ahead of us and raised her arms above in a dramatic gesture. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan, _The Collector."_

Behind her stood a white haired man, who sinisterly turned around, lowering his head to inspect us with raised eyebrows. Strange goggles covered his eyes, making it difficult to make out his true expression. We walked a little closer to the middle of the room, as did he. I don't know if I've ever met somebody with a heavy presence of intimidation and authority, but he must've made the list with how weird he was acting.

Approaching with a small pace, 'Tivan' pulled his goggles off and walked towards Gamora. Nothing was said until they were face to face.

Quite literally.

"Oh, my dear Gamora," he raised her hand to his lips. "How wonderful to meet in the flesh."

"Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we discussed." As she said this, his attention now pinned onto somewhere in our direction. "What is _that thing_ there?"

"I am Groot."

Ah, that's who. "I never thought I'd meet a _Groot_. Sir.." he paused to stare up at the tree in interest. "You must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death, of course."

"I am Groot" he shrugged.

Rocket shot Groot an unbelievable look. "Why, so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?"

"Hey" Peter nudged me. "Hm?"

He side glanced over to the boring chatter. "When we're done, do you wanna get a drink or something?" "Sure, it's not like it'll kill me."

Peter smiled and squeezed my hand. "Do you still have a moment to talk? Because I ca-"

"Peter?"

We looked up to see Gamora and Tivan observing us. She narrowed a look down towards his bag. _"The Orb"_ I whispered. "Ohh."

I let go of his hand so he could pull the metal sphere out of the bag. In an attempt to look badass, Peter held out the Orb only for it to drop the second he did. _How very embarrassing._

*

"Oh, my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Tivan did something to the Orb, activating several purple hologram-like circles to appear above us in the air. "Then the universe exploded into existence. And the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. _Infinity stones."_

Galaxies appeared in the circles whilst he spoke, all appearing as the Orb was twisted like a rubix cube. "These Stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe." He raised a gesture towards one purple circle filled with red wiry patterns. "These carriers can use the Stone to mow down entire civilisations like wheat in a field." 

Tivan explained every single word at an extremely slow pace. It almost lulled me to sleep. "There's a little pee coming out of me right now" Peter uttered. "Ew" I scrunched up my face, disgusted that he'd even bring that up aloud.

Not fazed once, Tivan carried on. _"Once,_ for a moment, a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves, but even they were quickly destroyed by it." A click brought my attention to the Orb, surprised to see a glowing purple stone floating between both halves of what was supposed to be the enchanting sphere.

Not everyone seemed very interested apart from Tivan, who shook his hands in excitement. If that was the right word for it. _"Beautiful!_ Beyond compare.."

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all _very_ fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid" Rocket vocalised. It was hard to believe some stupid ball was worth four billion units. This guy really must've loved anything he set his eyes on. Who could possibly be as fascinated about a metallic ball as he is?

"How would you like to get paid?"

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!"

"Very well then." Tivan pulled open a drawer. We were all silent following his answer. There's no way he could possibly have that much on him right here and right now. It would take a matter of minutes for these guys to spend it all anyway, not like it mattered.

"Carina. Stand back." Tivan suddenly looked on edge and beyond alarmed. I drew my focus onto the woman, noticing what she was about to do.

_"I will no longer be your slave!"_

**_"NO!"_ **

Shit.


	25. XXIII

**•Chapter Twenty Three•**

**☆**

Everything became a blur. Carina, as I now knew, gripped one petite hand over the glowing stone. As soon as she made contact, spark showers started shooting everywhere along with glowing balls of light. "Get down!" 

Peter immediately clung onto me and threw us both down behind something heavy for protection against the incoming detonation. He even took the risk in taking the blow by shielding my body from the disastrous uproar tearing shit up, as well as ignoring my objection. I peeked through the gap I was able to see through and found Groot escaping with Rocket and Gamora in tow. At least they were safe from the explosion.

It was when they finally left my sight, Peter sat down with his back pressed against the wall and dragged me across onto his lap. Almost like a cradle. Seconds passed for me to realise why. A grand finale boomed from behind us and shook everything in sight. Pieces of glass from the windows shattered and fell like crystal raindrops into the lush purple smoky abyss. 

After a few more unsuspecting moments, the worst had began to subside, leaving me to remain my eyes wide open in shock at what lay behind us the whole entire time. Cautiously, Peter and I turned around on our knees to observe the damage.

There was a strange warmth radiating from the stone's detonation, shrouding over a debris scattered room. The glass displays were all broken, far from repair and definitely unlikely in restoring seeing as near enough every living thing had fled. Alongside this, Carina's absence proved that she was no more.

"What the.."

Peter immediately stood up and charged for the Orb. _"Don't_ touch it!"

"I'm not! Why the hell would I after what just happened?!" I said nothing and watched as he used the equipment holding the Orb to lock the stone back inside. 

What the hell happens now?

*

The same dog from earlier's encounter followed us out of the destruction, running off into a random direction out of sight. At least _one_ innocent animal didn't die. "How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the Orb?" Gamora questioned herself, utterly gobsmacked.

Rocket drew his attention to Peter. "What do you still have it for?!" I could name many reasons. "What are we gonna do, leave it in there?!"

"I can't believe you had that in your _purse!"_

Here we go again.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!"

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." "Are you kidding me?! We're _wanted_ by the Nova Corps, just give it to Ronan!"

"Rocket I'm not sure that's a great idea. I don't think any of us want to end up wiped out of existence." At this point, I was surprised I could speak out considering the current events.

He just waved his arms in the air. "I ain't risking going back to prison for some stupid Orb!" "That's just straight out selfish!" Peter shouted in disbelief. "What are you, some _saint_ all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for _you?_ Why would _you_ wanna save it?"

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter stressed. It became clear that the pressure was starting to take a toll on all of us, setting everyone onto the other. "Peter, listen to me. We can't allow the Stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We _have_ to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova."

As Gamora spoke, Peter looked at me for a second opinion. "I agree with her, Pete. I don't want to risk seeing what will happen if he finds the Orb."

He groaned and shook his head in defeat. "Right, right. Okay. I think you're right." I sighed in relief, thankful for a conclusion to finally set. **_"Or,_** we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a _whole_ lot of money" he nodded over to Rocket.

I should've seen that coming. He was never going to let this go. "I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view-"

"You're despicable.

Dishonourable.

_Faithless!"_

Gamora stormed away from Peter with the Orb, towards me. She cleared her throat and looked at me with a serious look.

"Tia, I don't trust any of you. I don't even trust myself. But just this once, I'm about to ask something highly appreciative of you. I need you to take the Orb. You need to fly away from this place in one of the pods and meet us on Peter's ship where we can safely leave with the Orb. Once you lose them, of course. Don't worry about finding us, we'll find you. All I ask is that you keep it safe and a long way away from Ronan, understand?"

I warily nodded and hesitated in taking it from her. She noticed and pushed it into my hands before I backed out. "I'll distract my sister as she'll most likely be ordered to collect and bring it to Ronan, just focus on getting out of here." Gamora nodded at me and began to walk off for good until she froze in her place. _"Oh no."_

"At last!"

Everyone turned to stare at Drax, who finally made an appearance. For once, he _was_ the problem. His hands were clenching onto two daggers, both arms raised as he stood facing the open area of Knowhere. It didn't take long for me to piece it all together.

"He called Ronan.." I muttered.

"I shall meet my foe and destroy him!"

A large ship spun around and lowered down some distance opposite Drax. During this dramatic entrance, a confused crowd started to form. "Quill! Don't you move, boy!"

My eyes followed his widened ones to a blue skinned man, clearly agitated by something Peter must've done. _When_ _**hasn't**_ _he annoyed somebody?_ In panic, I broke into a run and tried to find the whereabouts of the pods. Through all the bodies clouding my vision, it was nearing impossible.

"Over there, follow me!" I jumped at Peter's sudden exclamation, but stopped for a second so that I could follow him. Who was that man? Did he have some kind of relation to Peter? He must've held a grudge if Peter was now running away too. Annoyingly, now wasn't a great time to ask about it.

We advanced for ages, not pausing for a second, until a platform of sorts came into view. There were many of the aircrafts lined up and empty, though I went for one that was right beside me. Someone left it a few seconds ago so it should be okay to fly off in. I don't know how these work, if I died then I died. Game over.

Both Groot and Rocket were communicating to each other across from where I was. I didn't get to see what was going on as I had already powered up the pod and set off. Without further ado, Peter soon followed in tow behind me. Feeling encouraged, I sped through Knowhere, flying at a high speed above all of the buildings and folk below. Everything was a huge colourful blur, which made finding routes out of here a _little_ challenging.

"Tia! Tia?! You there?" Peter's voice came echoing through the pod in concern. "They're following us, I can't lose them. Once we fly out of this stupid skull I'll let you lead while I distract them."

"Peter, you can't! They'll kill you!" 

"Have you forgotten I'm Star-Lord? They couldn't kill me if they tried" he flatly joked. Though I feel as if my silence was enough for him to reconsider his answer. "I promise, okay?"

Peter was never one for holding promises as big as this. "We'll see" I breathed out.

Nothing transpired during our small talk which was a good thing. It was when we reached further in the direction we flew, that green glowing explosives were being aimed at us. I've had enough of seeing them today. One nearly blew my pod into pieces but I managed to swerve through a gap below, avoiding the lethal impact.

This went on for a minute or so with the nonstop missiles being fired at us. They showed no intention of surrendering. "Rocket, keep them off Tia's tail until she gets to the Milano!" Peter ordered while maintaining a steady pace. I spared a look to see that Rocket had caught up and flew behind me. _"How?_ We've got no weaponry on these things."

"These pods are industrial grade, they're _nearly_ indestructible."

This earned Peter a laugh. "Not against necroblasts, they're not."

He was right. One blast to this thing and we'd be left for dead, floating away for eternity among the stars. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Oh!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at whatever he meant, soon choking out loud as I witnessed Rocket crashing into one of the enemy ships. It crashed onto the metallic surface sticking out below and burst into flames. Rocket's pod came spinning uncontrollably away from the blow, remaining still for a moment.

At least he was in one piece.. _for now._


	26. XXIV

**•Chapter Twenty Four•**

**☆**

I didn't get to see what happened next due to Peter and I continuing our escape through the structures. Blasts were still being fired at us, not one touching us as usual. The pattern seemed to repeat itself the whole entire time. I spun the pod through many spaces in-between the metallic frames, careful not to accidentally collide and blow myself up. Even by flying dangerously, they still closely followed us.

My heart dropped when I found out I was flying by myself. "Quill!?"

"Keep going! Don't stop!"

Personally, I wanted to stop flying away and help him. The bitter truth was I knew that if I slipped up now, I'm dead.

The ships were now hot on my tail, leaving me to panic more than I thought. My hands violently turned the pod into the direction of the rusty atmosphere. There were about four enemy ships chasing after me, blocking my pod against whatever it was I had ended up.

"Peter, I'm trapped! I can't make it to the Milano!" I shouted, feeling a little pissed off. I received no answer. Sparks were heavily flying from contact on the walls as one closed into me. Luckily, a ship came up to the side, so I bumped harshly into the spacecraft and darted upwards. All this time I could've just flown up here. "Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there!" Peter shouted.

Too late. It didn't matter anyway. There were now a couple more following the chase, I was bound to lose at this rate. I don't know who was following me that didn't have the intention to kill. All that mattered to me, was flying as far away as possible from these crazed lunatics.

"You are a disappointment, sister" I hear a woman spit out. That must've been Gamora's _psychotic_ sibling. "Of all our siblings, I hated you least." I'm guessing they didn't have the greatest of relationships.

"Nebula, please. If Ronan gets this stone, he'll kill us all" Gamora pleaded. There was no use, we were still going to end up dying one way or another. "Not all. _You will already be dead."_

_**"NO!"** _

"That's the _wrong_ pod!"

Almost instantly, I had heard the sound of another missile. What I didn't know, is that it was too late to move in time.

Life drained rapidly before my eyes. Shards of glass floated away from their window frame, along with the useless broken spacecraft I was now no longer seated within. There was no doubt on how impossible it was to survive this. I couldn't breathe. And stupidly, I left the mask receiver in my bag. Which was on the Milano.

Voices were becoming distorted, screaming out even though they sounded nothing more than mere whispers. If anything, it sounded like I was underwater.

_This is it._ I'm about to die in one of the most unlucky situations possible. However, I am grateful to die among the stars in this beautiful marbled galaxy. No, not including the people. Without another mixed up thought, swirls of blue and purple were the last thing I saw as I felt my eyelids permanently fall shut for the last time.

_What a wonderful way to go._

-

_I woke, surrounded by an enchanted garden overcrowded with beautiful flowers, just behind a grand castle. Well, it was more like a palace. I almost forgot to mention how it was completely covered in gold. Definitely worth mentioning that this wasn't an everyday sight. How on earth did I get here?_

_There was no sight of any people around the area and it almost seemed as if I were the only one here. I guess that means more time for me to look around._

_Replacing my ordinary clothes now rested a delicate long jaded green dress, coated with gold swirls on the bottom of the skirt. I tapped at my hair to feel it has been tended to. Several tiny white flowers dropped from their place as I felt the area, causing me to instantly pull my hand away. My guess from the feel was that someone must've braided it into an up-do hairstyle that was foreign to me. The bumps were too complicated to tell which kind of style._

_I walked along the intricate grey slabbed path and inched towards an antique looking garden mirror just around a bush corner, hooked up onto a wall near some tall bushes at the back. The style of it was most definitely along the lines of ornate, along with everything else I saw. It didn't take a genius to figure out people of royalty lived here. But why am I present?_

_What happened next didn't hesitate to shock me, more than anything. Instead of the warm brown hair colour I once yielded, now transformed back my original charcoal black. One thing I can be certain of is that I didn't change it. Why would anyone else feel the need to? And how the hell would they even know_ _which exact shade of colour it was?_

_Okay. This was getting weird. I don't know if I like this or not. Maybe they know me a- "Oh!" A strong colourful wind started to spin around me and nauseously cloud my vision. After no longer than a few seconds, I now found myself standing hazily inside a room. One brief look around, and it proved to be a bedroom. But whose?_

_"I'm going mad." I muttered and started shaking my head. This is crazy. This is a dream. I held a hand to my chest and backed up onto the edge of the king sized bed, staring at random objects inside the room. There was an awful lot of green._

_'Fyrirgef þú?'_

_What the fuck? My head snapped behind me, finding nothing there. Neither spot around me had there been anyone standing. The voice sounded from inside my head. Why was I even looking around, idiot. "Who are you?" When I didn't receive an instant answer, my mind spoke for me. "Speak!"_

_The voice chuckled softly. 'Who I am will be revealed in time, child.'_

_"How dare you! I'm not a child!"_

_I must've looked insane, shouting at myself. I was able to identify the voice as a male. That's all I had figured out. 'No, but you are child to a god. And I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't address me in that tongue.'_

_What did that mean?_

_'Must I repeat myself?' The unknown voice spat. Looks like he didn't seem too happy at repeating himself, so I shook my head. 'Good.'_

_"Is there a name you go by? Or anything? Because you seem to know something about me and I don't want to continue on knowing that you wish to kill me or whatever." The voice started humming a low sinister laugh, which literally verified my point._

_This isn't a dream, is it?_

_'You may call me L.'_

_L? Didn't really sound intimidating. Hopefully he didn't hear that. "Okay. So, L, how come I'm dressed like this? And where am I?"_

_I've visited and ventured across many planets throughout the years. I might not have been able to name each and every one of them, but I can definitely make out an unfamiliar one. This, was upon the list._

_'You may recall a woman who came to you at your place of work on your planet, Xandar. She's an.. associate of mine. I hope that is enough information to answer your question.'_

_What did that have to do with anything? 'Do you require me to explain a crystal clear explanation?!'_

_"Hey! Forgive me that I'm stood here against my will and all by myself in a completely foreign world!"_

_'Need I remind you of your place?!'_

_"What place? I don't even know how I'm of any importance to you! Do you even know who I am?"_

_He started to laugh again. 'Girl, I know everything about you. For example, your true name. Did your pathetic wench of a mother forget to make that known too?' He venomously spat._

_How did he.. never mind._

_Wait. "What has my mother got to do with this? And what do you mean by true name?"_

_The voice stayed quiet. "Excuse me?! I said-"_

_'It is a name with the meaning originating from a house of strength. In your case, here. Asgard. This palace is your rightful home, among the place itself. Not where you were raised. Not where she hid you away._

_Here.'_

_He never really answered my question, so I dropped it before I angered him once more. Still, it left me deadly curious knowing I have another name._

_I could only wish that he were joking and this was some amusing joke played against me. 'You think this is a mere jest? Tell me, how did you feel when you first created a clone? Nobody but you and I know of that, am I wrong in saying this happened?'_

_My hands started to tremble as a lie slipped out. "Yes."_

_He started to scoff. 'Lies. Nothing but genes from the best, I see. How about the night when your murderous boyfriend attempted in killing you off with his bare hands? There was a rather peculiar power of yours that drained the life out of him in a heartbeat. Nobody believed you to be the victim._

_They believed you'd gone mad.'_

_I continued looking around the room. 'And so you lied, didn't you? You were even threatened into being locked away in their dungeons, were you not, Tatiana?'_

_"Stop!"_

_'We both know I'm right. Your mother was nothing but a liar.'_

_"She was not! She tried to protect me!"_

_**'SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME!!'** The scream made my head pound violently. I cried out and gripped my head, falling to my knees on the stone ground. Stars began to blot my vision and a strong wave of unconsciousness fell upon me. I didn't miss the sight of green mist hovering around me._

_'I'll be seeing you soon.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fyrirgef þú" ~ Good Afternoon


	27. XXV

**•Chapter Twenty Five•**

**☆**

_"Tia please wake up! Please!"_

Lips connected to mine, blowing air through to my lungs. Little did they know, I was actually alive. And surprisingly okay.

_"Please.. I can't lose you too.."_ The voice broke, clutching their arms around me into a heavy hug. My heart dropped from hearing the saddened tone. Whoever this was must've been sat here trying to wake me up for a while.

Out of pure emotion, I lugged my arms up and hugged them back. Their head moved away in shock, revealing a starry blue pair of eyes with tears streaming in upset. Peter. Of course. "You're alive? Oh god, you had me for a minute." I smiled and moved my hands to wipe away his tears. "I'm fine, Peter. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying, you are" he joked lightly. I thought he was until he sat up, copying my actions. Oops. We stared at each other for what felt like forever until I remembered why I was here in this mess the first place. Also adding to the fact he was straddling me. "What happened?"

I looked down to see what it was I'm wearing. To my surprise, the dress was now gone. There was no trace anything from before even happened. How so very unusual.

"I saw you out there. I don't know what came over me. But I couldn't let you die." His face fell while saying this, stroking a thumb across my cheek. "I found something inside of myself. _Something_.. incredibly heroic." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I mean, not to brag, but objectively.." Something was wrong. "Where's the Orb, Peter?"

He sucked in air and tightened his lip. "It's.. well, they got the Orb." I stared at him in disbelief. "You risked your life to save mine, which I'm forever grateful for. But you somehow forgot to keep safe the main reason we're in this mess!?" His mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say. That didn't surprise me.

I jumped up onto my feet as short warning footsteps suddenly stopped a small distance away from where we were. Well, this wasn't awkward at all. "Welcome home, Peter." The man in front of the group of armed men spoke, following Peter's stare and nodding at me.

Who were these people?

*

**The Dark Aster**   
  


"The Orb is in my possession. As I promised."

Thanos, a powerful and _deadly_ Mad Titan, made one simple order which didn't seem too difficult to follow. "Bring it to me."

However, Ronan, a Kree gone cuckoo, had other ideas planned in mind. _"Yes,_ that was our agreement." He walked over to one of his followers, taking the object in question from their hands. Everything started to bloom disaster as the path began to twist into something much more. "Bring you the Orb and you will destroy Xandar for me."

"However, now that I know it contains an Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you" he raised his hands in question. The Titan's image, projected onto a wall, showed anger and betrayal. Clearly things were heading down a dark path by Ronan's rebellious choice. _"Boy,_ I would _reconsider_ your current course!"

As Thanos bellowed out his threat, Ronan had already pried apart the Orb to reveal the destructive purple stone settled in one half. "Master! You cannot! Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe!" The loyal follower tried to reason. Not even Thanos could stop him, who was to say someone beneath were to do any better?

_"Not anymore."_

Ronan pulled the stone from its place and roared out as purple sparks flew around the dark room. As the stone floor beneath him made a web of purple cracks, nobody dared to oppose him following his current state. To everyone's surprise, he managed to hold the stone without dissolving away into dust.

He reached out a hand for his sceptre, which was passed over without hesitation. Ronan slammed it into the stone, firmly keeping it imprisoned into the metal. With another growl, the colour seeped throughout him, showing everybody who was in charge.

**_"You call me boy!"_ **He screamed out at the Titan's unimpressed image. "I will unfurl one thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar, and burn it to its core!"

"Then _Thanos,_ I am coming for you."

The blue projection fizzled away, leaving everyone in the room tongue tied. Until Nebula spoke. "After Xandar, you are going to kill my Father?" 

"You dare to oppose me?" He lowly asked, turning to face her in question. Without holding back, she answered with determined revenge. "You see what he has turned me into. If you kill him, I will help you destroy a _thousand_ planets."

Ronan gave the Titan's daughter a look of approval for answering faithfully. He was sure Nebula didn't want to see what happened if she disobeyed.

None of that mattered for now. It was him who were in control, nobody else. Within hours, he was soon to have an army under his rule. And with that army, Xandar would be nothing but rubble under his feet.

They would pay for their past mistakes.

He was going to make sure of it.

*

_"You betray me?"_

Punch.

_"Steal my money?"_

Punch.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" A large group of Ravagers as I found out, were crowded around Peter and the leader, Yondu. He was throwing punches into Peter's stomach and it visibly hurt, just by looking at his face twisting in pain.

I couldn't move forward to stop it. Two of the Ravagers had my arms held back from going anywhere and it was starting to piss me off. "When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to _eat_ you! They ain't never tasted Terran before. I _saved_ your life!"

"Oh, will you shut up about that? God!" The men pinning Peter against the wall had their arms begin to shake from Peter's fury. "Twenty years you been throwing that in my face, like it's some great thing, not eating me. Normal people _don't even think_ about eating someone else! Much less that person having to be _grateful_ for it!"

Nobody interrupted him as he vented out his inner frustration. I was shocked that Yondu hadn't already got at his throat after the first sentence. "You abducted me, man. You stole me from my home and from my family."

"You don't give a _damn_ about your Terra! You're scared because you're soft _in here!"_ Yondu threw both hands at his own chest. "Here, _right here!"_ He grabbed Peter's jacket, coming back up in his face.

"Yondu! Listen to me!" I called out and tried to get his attention. Once he turned, I gulped and continued. "Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone.."

He looked back to Peter. "I know what he's got, girl."

"Then you understand why we have to get it back! He's going to wipe out the whole of Xandar with that stone. We have to warn them, billions of people will perish if we sit and do nothing!" Yondu didn't seem to believe a word. "Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment? Eating away your brain like maggots!" He slapped Peter, walking backwards and shaking his head. "That's it."

With one sharp whistle, a red glowing arrow shot out and hovered Peter's throat. _"No!"_ My eyes started to water as I felt myself breaking up. If Peter dies, I have nothing. Yet, I still wouldn't admit that out loud. "Sorry boy, but a Captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those who cross him."

"Captain's gotta teach stuff!" One of the Ravagers repeated, earning a small handful of cheers. Peter looked over to me solemnly and suddenly perked up. "If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen."

I skittishly looked over to Yondu, expecting him to blow a whistle and take Peter's life away right in front of my face. It didn't come. He turned around smiling, not withdrawing the arrow. "The Stone?" Everyone was quiet. "I hope you got something better than that. Because ain't _nobody_ stealing from Ronan."

Peter looked up in thought and back to Yondu's judging eyes. "We got a ringer."

"Is that right?"

He nodded over to me. "We've got someone with us, she knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army. _He's vulnerable."_ Yondu inspected me slowly in thought, looking over at Peter once again. "Hey, what do you say, Yondu? Huh? Me and you taking down a mark side-by-side like the old days."

Nervousness filled my stomach inside and out as I waited for his answer. Yondu must've had something holding him back from killing Peter. There's no way he would off him on the spot after taking him in for what, twenty years?

My suspicions must've been right. Everyone was on edge watching Yondu, expecting him to turn down the offer and kill him as planned. That was until he called back his arrow. I widened my eyes and locked them onto Yondu. He burst out into a laugh followed by everyone else. "Let him go!" Yondu opened his arms out and latched onto Peter's shoulders. He too was laughing, out of nerve or amusement. "You always did have a scrote, boy! That's why I kept you on as a young'un!"

The positive outcome showed that it was safe for me to rip my arms away from the Ravagers behind me. Luckily, they did nothing. 

Peter seemed happy to live another day, so I let him be. My mind wandered to leaving him do whatever with Yondu seeing as his life was spared. Though it seemed we now had another problem. Vibrating throughout the aircraft came a blow, sending parts of material from the ceiling down to the ground. Were we under attack?


	28. XXVI

**•Chapter Twenty Six•**

**☆**

I followed the audience of Ravagers up to where the control console was, standing in front of Peter who had captured me within his embrace. Two of Yondu's men were sat in the pilot and co-pilot seats. "Captain, the shot was non-damaging."

_"Attention, idiots."_

Our attention was brought upon a ship. Wait, that's.. _Rocket?_ "The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer, it's a weapon of my own design."

"What the hell?" Yondu muttered.

"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A _very_ big new one!"

"I ain't buying it!" He might not have, but I was. Rocket would do anything like this because that's what he was like. "I'm giving you to the count of five. _Five.."_

As he started counting down, everyone panicked and started shoving each other out of the way. Peter huffed and reached out for the microphone. "No, Rocket! It's me! For God sakes, we figured it out, we're fine!" There was silence for a while until he was recognised. "Oh, hey Quill. What's going on?"

I shook my head and sighed. Always one for the dramatics.

Yondu started lazily waving a hand at nobody in particular. "Tell 'em to go around and meet these two down in one of the lower floors. I expect to hear this plan of yours by the time I come check on you boy. _Don't,_ and I'll kill you all." He looked down and bit his lip, nodding. After that tense moment, Peter and I were left to meet with the others.

We silently passed through the crowd, Peter greeting a few Ravagers on the way down. He must've been close to a few during his time here. "Hey, Tia?" I hummed and looked up at him. "Do you regret meeting me?"

The hallway was dead silent in both directions, so I grabbed his wrist and stared him through the eyes. "Why would you even think about something like that?" 

"I.. I need to know, okay? Do you?"

I scoffed. "Honestly? At first, yeah. I did. I wanted nothing more than to get away from you but I promise you that in this moment in time, no. I don't."

"Why?"

He gazed at me in curiosity, visibly bothered by something. "Peter, I can't hate someone who risked their life for me. There's no possible way I can bring myself to feel such a thing." I found myself being pulled into a hug. "Pete?" 

"Thank you.. for sticking by me. I've been a real pain in the ass by dragging you into this shit and the last thing I wanna do is lose the only thing I have left." I smiled and shook my head into his chest. "You have Gamora, Rocket, Groot.. even _Drax_. What's so special about me?"

I wasn't really sure about what was going on right now. Peter's usually averagely good at hiding his feelings, so for him to be acting _like this_ all of a sudden, it was kind of weird. But heartwarming to hear nonetheless. My eyes shot wide open as I felt Peter press his lips to mine, lingering for a moment before pulling away. My heart began thudding like thunder as I pulled his face back towards me by the sides of his neck, kissing him in return with slightly more force. I felt nothing but lovesick for this man.

A few moments later, he decided to separate for breathing space, looking at me with an unfamiliar expression. "I've never felt.. like this. I've never felt so close to someone before. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me" he mumbled. I gradually caught my breath back, staring directly into his lost eyes.

Something was bugging him. That much was clear. "Peter, I can't help you with whatever it is, but you can talk to me about it if you want to? Is there anywhere you wanna go?" His head turned to the hallway at the end. "The others will have to be checked over, we'll have five minutes the most" he stated. "Then we'll be quick, come on."

Peter took me down to a quiet bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door was covered in old stickers, mainly halfway and downwards due to how short he must've been. Written near the top read 'Star-Lord'. At least he didn't have some kind of lab subject name.

"This used to be my room, excuse the mess." It wasn't trashy, just untidy. The bedroom wasn't done up all fancy or anything, it was a simple room with child toys and such inside a small box beside the bed. "It's kinda empty since I moved into the Milano with most of my stuff, so.." he sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him. It was true, the place was almost like a cell.

I found it sad how someone can hide their feelings for so long, going all that time not having somebody to vent to. It was horrible to go through. "So what's wrong?" I twisted around so that I sat cross legged on the bed to face him, holding his comforting calloused hands. I think we found ourselves coming too close for comfort on several occasions. My goal was to avoid them, but I was beginning to give up and welcome the encounters.

Peter was making me soft. I look back on how I was back in Xandar and it's safe to say I'm a lot less arrogant. _Did I want this?_ "I have feelings for you, Tia. And it's driving me _mad."_

That's all he said. There was no need to hear anymore as I already knew what he meant. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Honestly? Since the moment I found you. Instead of spending today doing what I originally had planned, we're here planning how to _die."_

"What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Honestly! I don't know what you mean" I frowned. "I wanted to take you somewhere nice. I know it's your birthday tomorrow. I wanted to give you something, I'm sorry if it comes off creepy or stalkerish, but I really wanted to do something for you. I had some help, but it's complicated to explain" he scratched his head. "Tell me." "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

I deadpanned him a look. "What do you think smartass?"

He exhaled and looked at me cautiously. "There was this dark clothed man who spoke to me, I don't know who he was, I swear on my life. He gave me an envelope with your name on it so.. I opened it out of curiosity. The letter had something of meaning to you, he said. Obviously I don't know if it's true, hence why I planned to show you today."

"So you're meaning to tell me a stranger in the street gave you an envelope with _my_ name on and it happened to have a gift inside?" He nodded. It was that man who spoke to me, it had to be. What if he's a real, living person? There's no way he's able to find me. He spoke while I was knocked out. It isn't possible. "Where do you even plan to take me?"

"That's the surprise! But you'll have to wait" he smirked. "Dick." I punched his shoulder and earned an exclamation. "Hey!"

We laughed at each other's stupidity and ended up falling silent again. He played around with my fingers but didn't move his eyes away from mine. In this moment, I took the time to appreciate how attractive Peter really was. The more I looked at him, the more it sunk in.

His past with women still remained a bullet point on the many reasons to not fall for him, but it was in the past. My mind shrieked _'run away before you get attached',_ but my heart was pulling more and more towards him. In this silence, it turns out he was moving close as well.

"Tia.. there's something I've been wanting to tell you.." he mumbled, raising a hand to cup my jaw. I tensed up, watching him inch closer. "Hm?" I ended up leaning back to the point I was laying down with him immediately above me, just like before. I could feel his warm breath on my face, lips solely centimetres away from mine. My heart was beating at an inhumane speed as he hesitated.

Before I knew it, Peter's lips had softly brushed over mine. He didn't get the chance to move any further as his door swung open. Peter jumped up and moved to sit beside my legs against the wall. I wasn't gonna lie, it scared the shit out of me too.

_"Woah.._ was I interrupting anything here or.. _what?"_

Peter glared at Rocket. "What do you want?"

He raised his paws up. "I'm only here to tell you that it's been ten minutes, you're needed down with us as Yondu's been eyeballing the area for some time now. I've only been able to hold him off for so long. I asked one of the bozos where you'd be and he pointed me over here." 

I didn't even realise we took that long.

"He promised not to tell. Had to transfer him units for your ass."

This made him wake up a little. "Right, yeah. Okay. We're coming now." Rocket eyed us and made an exit. Thank god. I didn't want to have to explain what just nearly happened.

"Sick and tired of this shit" Peter grumbled, getting up from the bed. I stood up and made him face me. "Don't worry Peter, we'll have all the time in the galaxy as soon as we're done with Ronan."

"But what if there is no time? What if we die, there's so much I haven't been able to do or say.. I don't want to have that burden on my back the whole time." I rubbed his arm comfortingly. "We will. You can do whatever you want when we get through this."

"Promise?"

I smiled, linking my pinkie fingers with his. "I promise. Just try not to go too overboard on that one."

"You did say anything, right? And you promised so technically speaking, you can't back out on it."

I rolled my eyes. "Smartass."


	29. XXVII

**•Chapter Twenty Seven•**

**☆**

"You call _that_ figured it out? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Oh, you want to talk about _senseless?_ How about trying to save us by blowing us up?"

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" He defended. "And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?"

I slowly yawned, growing tired from listening to these two bicker constantly. "We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan. This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot."

"They _are_ ungrateful!"

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar" Gamora told us. The chances of these guys agreeing was extremely low considering how they only wanted money out of the Orb, not a war. "So we can give the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" 

I didn't even think about that. Simply going by a first impression, he could easily do exactly that and cause just as much damage Ronan could. "We'll figure that part out later.. I have a plan."

"You've got a plan?" Rocket asked baffled. It was obvious he didn't believe a word, because neither did I. Peter's pause even gave this away. _"..Yes."_

Great. We were going to die for real this time. "First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." "No, I'm not! People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say."

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan" he continued. "I have _part_ of a plan!"

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax questioned. Good luck to him getting figures on that. Gamora pointed a silencing finger at him. "You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere."

"I just saved Quill" he argued. Though it seems Peter had seen it differently. "We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me-" I cleared my throat. _"Us._ Not saving _us."_

"When did we establish it?" "Like three seconds ago!" Drax moved his head to daydream across the room. "I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else."

I pinched my nose in mild frustration at how ridiculously slow this progress at a plan was. "She's right, you don't get an opinion" Rocket inputted, turning to Peter. "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent." That was us fucked. _"Twelve?"_ I spluttered in confirmation. He bit his lip and nodded, turning back to the hysterical raccoon. He was belting out a long forced laugh, obviously at Peter's answer. "That's a fake laugh." I held back the temptation in laughing along with Rocket. He looked so serious that I could almost believe his plan to be a fake too. "Totally fake."

Logically we couldn't judge if we had nothing better, I can say that I definitely didn't. "That is the most _real, authentic, **hysterical**_ laugh of my entire life because _that_ is not a plan!"

"It's barely a concept" Gamora added quietly. Took them long enough to shit on Peter's ego. I thought I'd never see the day. "You're taking _their_ side?" 

His eyes were wide open at this point. "Tia, what about you? You're on my side, right?" I mean, I could say no.. but I had no choice but to agree due to my previous valid point. "I can't judge since I have no genius plan of any kind." Peter waved a hand up and down at me. "See, at least someone agrees with me!"

"I am Groot."

"So what, it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket proclaimed.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you." Oh god. "See? Tia and Groot are the only ones out of you who have a clue." Peter noticed my expression and followed my eyeline to the humanoid tree. Groot had leaned over his arm to chew a bud springing out.

Peter stared and turned to pace, rubbing a hand down his face. "Guys, come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours." I felt bad for him. And I wasn't just saying this. He looked like he was giving up, ready to simply let every effort go to waste. All because it was clear nobody knew how to make this work. "I need your help."

Silence was filling the air quicker than I thought. Nobody even dared to speak up against him this time. "I look around at us. You know what I see? _Losers."_ He nodded to himself. Drax and Rocket turned to give Peter an intimidating glare. If only words could explain how innerly hilarious it looked. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have, man we have. _All of us._ Our homes, our families, normal lives.." The trio all reacted by looking down in loss or up in deep thought. Groot seemed to be in his own world. As for me, I couldn't argue against what he said. I don't think they could either.

"And usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance." Drax looked up, still dwelling in second thoughts. "To do what?" They both stared at each other, trying to read one another's mind. "To give a shit. For once."

I prayed that Drax didn't take that answer literally as usual. Luckily, it seems he didn't. "No running away." It didn't surprise me that he turned to stare at me when he said that. He looked at me in a more desperate mood than irritable, but I couldn't find myself to say anything. "I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives."

"But Quill, stopping Ronan.. it's impossible. You're asking us to die." The atmosphere grew heavily on us as Rocket said this. What he said was the truth, whether we liked it or not. Walking into this fight against Ronan was going to prove beyond a likely victory. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Hearing such a thing was bound to put his so called plan in the trash. If I were to let this happen, then we were going to Yondu with a one hundred percent chance of dying on the spot. Now I might not be the greatest at speeches, but I hated to see someone I cared somewhat about let down.

I found myself looking around at all of the discouraged members in our team. They didn't ask to be brought here, be told to come up with an idea for bringing down one of the most powerful maniacs in the galaxy and thoroughly given the 'suicide' talk. We all expected to simply hand over the Orb to somebody, receive our units and be on our way. Tragically, one little mistake changed this.

We made this mess. And I wouldn't let them lose hope for the sake of all those people. "Peter." They all turned to me as I spoke out. "I've not had much come out of my life. If anything, I haven't really achieved anything. For once, I won't sit by and do nothing, so.. I'm in."

"Are you crazy?!" Rocket exclaimed. In response, I shook my head at him. "That makes two humies with a death wish" he muttered.

Gamora started shifting beside me. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies," she suddenly stood from where she sat, staring directly at Peter. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

"You are an _honourable_ man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again." A pain pinged at my heart like elastic hearing Drax's input. He must've missed his family in a way I couldn't begin to describe. Following our sympathetic response came the tree, rising from where he sat too. "I am Groot."

Rocket shot him a disbelieving face as they all turned to him. His face aimed towards each of us individually, seeming as if he was having some kind of battle inside his head. Almost fully believing he wasn't going to agree alongside us, Rocket sighed. "Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan anyway." The raccoon shifted onto his feet and stood on the metallic crate, joining our small circle. Whatever it was called.

"Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."

The decision was finally made.


	30. XXVIII

**•Chapter Twenty Eight•**

**☆**

A Ravager named Kraglin took us to Yondu for the explanation of Peter's big plan. To my surprise, it was going rather well so far as we hadn't been murdered for false belief. As of now, we were stood on a circular platform surrounded by blue screens. Several Ravagers were stood around behind us with Yondu seated in the middle of them, so we had surveillance pretty much the whole way through.

Gamora began the plan. "The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge."

Crossing over to the other side of the platform, Peter continued. "All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap. All plants, animals, Nova Corps."

"Everything will _die."_

"So Ronan does not make the surface" Peter ordered. "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hull. Then, our craft and Yondu's will enter."

"Won't there be hundreds of Sakaaran soldiers inside?" Kraglin tested. "I think of Sakaaran as paper people" Drax responded. Instead of a fist bump, which the menacingly stupid moron was bound to not understand, Kraglin landed a playful punch to his arm. The reaction was just how I pictured. Drax turned to the Ravager and looked him down, earning a submissive reaction.

Was there anything he didn't take seriously? I drew my distraction back into focus. "Once they know we're on board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck, which I can disable by dismantling the power source." 

So far so good. Yondu was leaning back in his chair, visibly impressed by the well thought out plan unfolding. "We'll make it to the flight deck, and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." I uneasily eyed Peter once he said this. There's no possible way it would be as easy as that, but I didn't dare say it out loud.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone. Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it _will_ kill you." While she said this, a tray with silver makeshift Orbs were handed around. "I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully, they'll believe we're there to help." Peter understandably had unfortunate connections to a few, but I had a feeling I knew which officer he had picked out.

"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan" Rocket announced. What else could there possibly be? He pointed to a nearby Ravager. "That guy's eye."

Nope. "No, Rocket! We don't need his eye!" I protested. The man looked confused, almost as if he believed the raccoon for a second. "No! No, we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye" Peter agreed. Curse Rocket for making such a demand.

"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me" he snickered.

Peter and I exchanged glances. He nodded his head over to the doorway, silently asking me to follow.

What else could he possibly want?

The minute we walked three steps in the direction, Yondu put a hand against Peter's shoulder. "Remember, boy. At the end of all this, I get the stone. You _cross_ me, we kill you all." His eyes dotted between mine and Peter's, silently dismissing us. 

They might as well get it done and over with if I'm honest. Nothing is ever straightforward when it comes to Peter.

*

Everybody had dispersed and started getting on with their high priority tasks, leaving us to have a short moment alone. The others had went off in their own way to change into more combat suitable clothing, meaning that we were off to do the same.

Considering how we had no problem changing openly in front of the other during our happy welcome in the Kyln, we took a room to share so that our conversation wouldn't be eavesdropped on. Originally it really _wasn't_ my idea. Whatever he wanted to say couldn't wait, leaving me no choice but to reluctantly agree.

Once we made our destination, I sat the bag down onto a bench on one side of the room and waited for him to lock the door. He made his way over to the same side, despite there being a whole empty bench opposite me. Without stalling we started to get on with changing, managing not to look at each other throughout. Me, anyway. "You're hiding something."

I peered up as I hear this statement. Only my jeans had been removed at this point. "What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Peter honestly I do-" "You do know. Tell me about it, maybe I can help you."

The pieces clicked together. He must've caught on with the whole fantasy thing I've been involved in, but how? I didn't even say anything about it aloud. I lifted my jumper over my head and started to pull on a black and burgundy catsuit, which began comfortably clinging to my form. "It's nothing of importance, I swear."

"Bullshit."

I frowned at him. He had already dressed up and was already onto his footwear. Judging eyes were suddenly pinned onto me, trying to force an answer out. "Peter, drop it."

"I can't drop it if it's something that could get you killed-" "It's not!" "How am I supposed to know that?!"

"Because you don't understand!"

I bit my tongue. Idiot. "What?" My feet slipped into the combat boots as I began securing them on. "Tia, tell me now." I shook my head and avoided his gaze. "Tia, I swear to god-"

"You can't make me."

Peter's demeanour changed as I defied against it again. I had only just made a move to stand when he pinned me against the corner. "Peter!" I glared at him and tried escaping from his grip, to which he responded by pinning my wrists above my head. He was up close in my face again. "I'll be damned if I let you die because of your stubbornness, and I refuse to do nothing to help with your problems. This is most likely going to be our final few hours alive. But if we make this, I want to be right next to you in whatever it is you're hiding. So tell me, what is it?"

Why I even bothered hiding such a small deal was mysterious to me. Maybe it was because I didn't want to drag him into my mess. "Tia?"

"Fine!"

I flared out a frustrated breath and looked down. "There was this dream I had, minutes before you woke me up in here. I was at a tall golden palace with the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen. It almost felt real, being there. In a way, I was. Some point along the way, I was teleported into a bedroom which must've been inside the palace seeing as the furniture was far too expensive for a common folk."

Peter dropped my wrists and sat me down against his chest on the floor. It would've been more comfortable here than on the bench anyway. I gripped onto his hands and thought back on the vision.

"Somehow, I was wearing a royal dress. My hair was even dyed back to its original colour, all done up. There was nobody in sight which confused me even more, since I obviously didn't do any of it. Though, there was a voice. He heard my thoughts, _literally_. I thought of something and the voice responded in my head almost instantly. Keeping in mind I was physically alone, it scared me half to death, making conversation with myself."

"What happened?" He stroked the back of my hands. "The man said to call him 'L'. He clearly didn't want me knowing who he was. Not yet, anyway. He was angered when my mother was brought into the topic for a reason I don't understand. Apparently I was taken from him? There's no logical reason as to who it could be. I mean, I don't know who it is, but he brought up a place by the name of Asgard" I shrugged.

Our moment was cut as he paused. "Pe-"

"Where is your father?"

"I don't know what he's got to do with any of this. But if you must know, my mother kept him away from me my whole life. I've never once had any recollection of his name, whereabouts or what he looks like." Pondering back, I added another important fact. "There was this time at work where a woman did something to my head. I ended up watching a memory of a little girl and what looked to be her father. It meant nothing to me."

"Tia, the answer is right there."

He was talking nonsense. "This isn't some petty coincidence. Tia, I think he's your dad."


	31. XXIX

**•Chapter Twenty Nine•**

**☆**

This was wrong.

How would he even know how to find me? Hell, how did he even manage to do what he did?!

Darla from the jewellery store mentioned 'Asgard', which still remains a foreign word to me. If it links to L, that means it's of high importance in finding out who he is. I didn't want to believe it was my father. I _refused_ to believe it.

"It's not. I'm telling you, it's not."

"How can you be so sure? It's clear that the reasonhe was angry about your mother is because she took you away from him. You literally said that to me just now." I ripped my arms away and stood up to pace the room. "That doesn't mean L is my fucking dad. Maybe he's got some connection to him, that's something I'll take as an option. Nothing more than a friend who knows of my 'whereabouts', that's all."

Peter groaned. "I'm being serious, don't make me repeat it again. We'll sort it out the second we leave Xandar, yes? Once we make it out alive, we'll find him. I'm telling you Tia, I have no doubt it's him." I wasn't even sure if I wanted to sort this out. Meeting my father hasn't ever crossed my mind. On the other hand, he'd be the only family I know of who still lives.

"Come on, Tia. I don't know who _my_ dad is. I've never met the guy in my life. Realise how lucky you are that you have the chance to meet yours."

Point taken. There was no arguing against that.

His hands made contact with my shoulders. "Hey. Don't worry about it for now. Worry about what's gonna go down with Nova."

I nodded and leaned my head against his chest. "I'm just scared." "You've got nothing to be scared of, alright?" He was wrong. I had finally found where my future was and I wasn't ready to have it ripped away. My silence seemed to have not gone unnoticed. "What's wrong?" He softly pushed me back at arm's distance. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. "I'm scared.. that I won't see you again after this.. that you'll die and I'll be forced t-" "Stop. Stop, please.. you're not gonna lose me, I promise. I'll be right here with you until the end."

Tears were beginning to blur my vision until they slowly fell. "We're still on for that drink, remember?" He swept them away from under my eyes, giving me a small dreamy smile. My heart was swarming with nerves once I found myself leaning in towards him. "Peter, I still care for you" I chuckled softly. "You mean so much to me.. more than you'll ever know." His hand found my waist, the other resting upon my cheek. "Smiles, you'll find that I do. And you wanna know why?"

I said nothing. His irises were entrancing, keeping me locked into place as if I were under a spell. A few wild strands of hair were delicately tucked behind my ear. "Because out of a million stars and all the planets in the galaxy, I'd choose to be anywhere as long as it's with you."

A grin made its way upon my face as his lips found mine in an instant. The sudden contact made me feel weak in the knees to the point he ended up holding me close with both hands on my waist. My arms almost immediately hooked across his shoulders as I responded to the kiss. In this moment, our feelings were as open as a book. However, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. _Oh, stop being so negative._

The intimate gesture only lasted a few seconds longer as he pulled away for air, quietly gasping out as he did so. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." I narrowed my eyes at him. "To say what?"

"I love you."

My heart constricted at his words. Did he really mean it? "I love you too, Peter." The grin on my face only broadened.

He was about to respond with that smug ass look of his until I heard music playing quietly. "Peter, your headphones.. what song is on?"

Surprise coated his face as he widened his eyes, placing one of the orange foam pads to his ear. "Would you believe that? It just had to be the one song that got me tasered" he joked. "How does it go?" I asked out of curiosity.

_"When you hold me, in your arms so tight_

_You let me know, everything's alright.."_

He started humming to the song, attempting in dancing smoothly with me. I ended up laughing at how stupidly he failed.

_"I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me.."_   
  


A small chuckle left my throat as I scratched at my arm. His eyes never left mine as he hummed the song out loud. "As long as I'm not some worthless rebound, I'm happy to say the same." Peter sighed and switched his music off, sliding the headphones back around his neck properly.

He gave me a look and leaned down to press one more kiss upon my lips, moving away to eye me before I reacted. "I only cuddle up close to the ones I love. So far, you're the only one." I simply laughed and shoved him away so that I could move around to pick up my bag. "Shut up, _Star Prince."_

"Hey! It's Star-Lord" he whined. "Quit crying, or I'll make you do it myself!"

"And what are you gonna do exactly?" I rolled my eyes at his seductive tone and turned to face him with a bored expression. "Nothing."

"Come on, I know you're up to something" Peter dragged out. Once again I backed up, until he yanked me towards his chest. My breath hitched as he pulled the same move as before. Surely we were bound to be leaving in a matter of minutes? Meanwhile, he's preventing us from joining up. It was clear why. All it took was one look down and I had his answer. _"Really,_ Peter? We're _literally_ in the middle of a war here."

His head moved into my neck as he lowly whispered in my ear. "You look really good in this suit." My face began to burn up in embarrassment. Did it really turn him on that much? I tried to shove him off but he only secured me tighter into him. "Pete, we can't.."

Suddenly I felt him peppering kisses down onto my skin, knocking the breath out of me. They made their way down under my jaw and slowly up upon my cheek. A soft hum broke out at the back of my throat as I locked a hand through his hair, playing with the auburn locks. "Tell me you don't want this."

I waited for my breath to catch up before I replied. "Peter, I do. It's just.. we can always wait. I mean, at least until all of this is over. Out of all the places I don't think a changing room is really th-" "Tia I could do this on my flight deck for all I care." I gave him a small disapproving look at how stubborn he was. "Look, I promise we can save this for later. Okay? We will survive this. I swear to you."

Still, he didn't let me go. I sighed and placed a kiss onto his stubble. "You're Star-Lord, remember? You can push through anything." When he said nothing, I felt desperate for him to say something. Seemingly, my words were not doing anything. Biting my lip to avoid letting out any sudden noises myself, I leaned forwards and slowly bucked into his hardened abdomen. This earned a strangled groan from him, indicating something worked. "Please..?" He didn't budge.

Sighing, I kissed his neck slowly, biting and sucking on the spot which made him cling onto me tighter. I moved a hand down and slowly hovered it over his member, trailing my fingers across the material teasingly. _"Oh fuck.."_ he groaned aloud, suddenly grabbing me by the ass and further into his chest. _God forgive me for my sins._ "Come on, Peter. If we live to see the light of day, I'll let you take me anywhere you want."

"What do you mean by that?" He smirked. "Oh!" I slapped his arm at the graphic image he planted within my mind. Smiling, I removed myself from his embrace and walked up to the door. When I realised he didn't follow, I gave him a look. "What are you doing? Come on."

Peter didn't turn around. "Well, you see.. I kind of need to sort something out, if you get what I'm saying? Give me, I don't know, _five_ more minutes." Confused, I narrowed my eyebrows at him. "Wha-"

"I can't go out into a war with a hard on, is that enough for your innocent little mind?" I sealed my lips and hid a snicker. "I'll be outside." I unlocked the door and stepped out, only for it to slam shut and lock behind me in the second it took to step away.

How the hell was I supposed to go through today and keep a serious face the whole way through, knowing what's just happened moments before? Trust Peter to make me feel this way.


	32. XXX

**•Chapter Thirty•**

**☆**

Everyone was bustling around in the direction of their ships, slowly being taken up one by one. It wasn't a shock as to how they were able to hold so many ships in one place. To be honest, I couldn't count how many Ravagers there even were. Too many for me to count, that's all I can say.

Yondu shouted orders out as time flew by, urging every single Ravager into a ship. "Hey! You! Over here!" He shouted out to a man standing still, making no effort to move. Not wanting to pay any attention to that development, my eyes searched through the gaps in between bodies. Eventually, I found Peter come running out from around the corner, frantically looking around the sea of heads. Rocket was already inside a ship, so he must've been looking for the Milano. "Tia!" 

My head shot up to find Peter calling me. "Come on, over here!" I pushed through the bodies until I came out to where he stood, suddenly being dragged along with him. "You have to share mine, all the others have been taken up." How ironic. There was no use in objecting since he was most likely better at piloting than I was.

"Oh and by the way, you're gonna pay for what you did later." Peter jabbed me a knowing look and climbed up into the Milano, saying nothing more than that. It was okay, I knew what he meant. I turned to look at the near empty deck behind me and followed him up the steps, taking his held out hands for me. I pulled myself up and trailed behind him to our seats. "You might wanna clip yourself in. I can't guarantee that you won't fly out around the place at least once."

"Alright, _mother"_ I sarcastically emphasised, doing as he said. "You asked for it" he shrugged, sitting down as he burst the ship into life.

I pivoted around to find Drax and Gamora giving Peter's head an _'it's your fault if I die'_ look. If I'm honest, Groot must've been feeling the same. I couldn't make out much since of course, he was a tree. If I felt the same way these two did, the thought must've been true.

_We were going to be okay._

_We were. I'm sure of it._

*

"Peter _slow_ the _fuck_ down! Oh my god!"

Regrets started filling my head. Not even five seconds out of the ship had he started to fly faster than I've ever been myself, adding upside down loops throughout to show off. Or clearly revenge for earlier. "What? I'm not doing anything" Peter pathetically defended. I reached out and punched him in the arm until he started to fly at a normal angle once again.

"I don't want to die by _your_ hand!"

"Neither do I, Peter. Stop flying so carelessly!"

He shot Gamora and I a look of fake hurt. "I would _never_ do such a thing! You guys on the other hand? Psh.."

"Just focus on not killing us both, Star Prince." I felt another look of disapproval aimed at my face but I ignored it.

I nodded in satisfaction at the tranquility of his response and paid attention to the soon-to-be war-zone outside. Speechless, I glued my eyes onto the sight of an extremely _unusual_ ship, which must be the Dark Aster, lowering down from wherever it came. As it did so, I noticed that Peter and all of the other Ravagers have paused in the air to hover a distance from the said Aster.

Peter's speaker inside of the Milano suddenly resonated Yondu's first order. "Fire!"

Seconds passed until a duo of glowing balls shot out from above us, aiming directly for the Aster. "Is this it?" Peter hesitantly drew his observation away to stare me in the eye. "Yeah."

Before the cannon-like orbs could touch the middle of the craft, an orange shield with the resemblance of a sun melted into a shield-like structure. "Cover it down. Submerge!"

"If you're a faint hearted kind, I'd hold onto something if I were you" Peter announced, pulling the lever towards him. "I once had the privilege of flying my own ship you know?" All he gave me in return was a chuckle. Almost instantly the Milano began to tilt downwards along with the rest of the Ravagers. I found myself staring in awe at the fiery shield glistening above us. After a couple seconds, it took a while in realising that we had levelled in a matter of moments.

That didn't exactly last. Peter started to fly upwards in the direction of the Dark Aster, feeling an invisible heavy force pinning me to my seat like a magnet the further we travelled. "Rocket, hurry!"

The both of us stared out of Peter's window pane to find a ship, which was presumably controlled by Rocket, shooting past us and to the left of the craft with a pair of Yondu's men following him. All that was left to do is wait for some kind of signal. Until that moment, Peter joined in with shooting down the enemy ships coming towards us. Each blast either narrowly missed or sent their ships into a catastrophic mess.

I don't think I need to say which he was succeeding more at. _"Quill! Yondu! Now!"_

My attention drew over to where I last saw Rocket, meeting face to face with a flaming smoky hole in the ship. Whatever it is, he must've done it right. We sped up through the destruction bursting around us in an attempt to reach the Aster. "Look out!" I pointed at an incoming ship and lowered my arm when he dodged, the ship exploding right before making contact.

A drop from this height would most certainly be lethal and I would be lying through my teeth if I were to say I wasn't scared to death already. It's a miracle how we've not been shot down so far.

Yondu, however, wasn't so lucky. An exclamation started blaring through the deck, my mind already assuming the worst. "I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy!" I widened my eyes and looked at Peter who seemed to be equally as shocked as myself. "I'll see you at the end of this!"

Nothing else was said. "He's gonna be okay, right?!"

I received a simple self assured nod. "He'll be fine, so long as we get that stone back."

That in itself would take more than one of us to fall. Peter was repeatedly dodging countless explosive blasts as it was, it wouldn't take long before one actually hit _and_ sends the Milano to its doom along with us. I don't doubt his skill in piloting as he's done a good enough job in keeping us alive, but it's my worry in him making one wrong move. "There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Gamora called. By the sounds of it, everyone's hope was starting to plunge.

My focus was brought upon clouds of dark smoke appearing more frequently than before, raising my suspicions a little. I scanned through the disaster outside, finding nothing apart from enemy ships falling into the sea below. Then after some time, I saw it.

Gold and blue aircrafts began shooting up in front of us and unfolded themselves to form star-like shapes. I instantly recognised them to be the Nova Corps. They must've listened to Peter's call for help.

Wow, _really?_

Peter and I stared at each other in disbelief. "Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps. For the record, I advised _against_ trusting you here." There you go, clear as day.

"They got my dick message!" He exclaimed at me. I beamed up and nodded at him. For a criminal, he appeared to be a little _too_ ecstatic at the help of those who captured him.

_"Prove me wrong."_


	33. XXXI

**•Chapter Thirty One•**

**☆**

"Yes!"

As you can tell, nobody is quite enjoying the flight.

Apart from Drax.

Moments ago, our entrance was fairly one for the dramatic. Peter had smashed his way through the fresh flaming hole Rocket created in the ship and many soldiers had rained endless bullets at the Milano.

As of now, we were trekking through a dark lit room away from the wreckage. Peter kept me hidden behind him as Gamora cautiously lead us through the darkness. "I can barely see." This oaf's complaining was going to start irritating me soon. Nobody spoke so it only made sense that we all thought the same thing.

Our surroundings were eerily quiet and unsettling. I would have to guess that any living beings stationed on this ship had migrated along with Ronan into a more secured area. Even so, wouldn't it hurt to spread the guards about? Surely if you were that paranoid it would be wise to have guards on duty everywhere? Not that I'm complaining, it gives us an easy way in. I've only ever seen Ronan in the flesh once, and it dawned on me that it wouldn't be the last time.

Nobody answered Drax since they were too wrapped up in their current situation. We delicately stepped along the surface, shrouded darkness still bringing uneasiness upon my shoulders. However that was soon lifted.

A soft glow bloomed from behind me and onto the back of Peter's jacket. I followed the source and my attention met a handful of fireflies releasing themselves from Groot's raised hand. Soon, a handful became hundreds, spacing themselves around us and shining a golden light into the blackened atmosphere. All we could do was stand in awe at the nature unfolding within such a damaged place. I've never seen a firefly before, to finally see one this close was definitely something that could not bore me.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Drax seemed high in the moment as he questioned Groot's performance.

"Pretty sure the answer is _'I am Groot'"_ Peter spoke. Way to ruin the moment. I stared at him and shook my head, not bothering to respond to his defensive 'what?'

"The flight deck is 300 metres this way." As Gamora finished giving her next direction, the five of us tread slowly towards the end of the metallic walkway. There were no guards hiding within the dark up in front, meaning that it was only us for the moment. "I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have.. _friends."_

I had no idea where Drax was getting at with this, but I had a feeling he was going to slip up in a couple seconds. "You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." I had to refrain a laugh from how chirpy yet bored he sounded. "This dumb tree, he is my friend."

"Hmm."

"Quill's whore, she is my friend." I furrowed my eyebrows at Drax and rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Right."

"And this green whore, she too-"

"Oh, you must _stop!"_ Gamora turned to stare at Drax in annoyance. Looks like that was the cut off point to his _heartfelt_ speech. To our disappointment, her psychotic sister fell from the lit ceiling a few feet in front of us and scowled. Not this again.

"Gamora, look at what you have done. You have _always_ been weak. You _stupid, **traitorous-"**_

Out of nowhere a huge blast fired straight at Nebula, sending her flying back into god only knows what. Everyone turned to Drax and awaited an explanation, to which he shortly gave.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that."

Okay. I mean, I wouldn't _exactly_ shoot at someone for calling a friend of mine some pathetic basic insults, but whatever floats his boat.

"Head to the flight deck. I'll shut down the power to the security doors." It seemed as if things were about to get heavy between the sisters, and Peter could tell too. Not hesitating for a moment more, he lead the rest of us down one of the corners and through a set of doors. I looked back at Gamora to see she had her attention focused on Nebula. She must've made a move to rise up again. "Do you know where we're going?"

Peter turned to steal a glance. The lack of a response worried me slightly. "I'm trusting my instincts here, I can only hope that it takes us to where we need to be." The likelihood of that turning out positively is basically zero percent. Knowing Peter, he'll run us right into a trap. If that isn't the case then I'll be damn surprised.

We had ran into multiple hallways and found nothing. "Are you sure this is the right way?" I was starting to grow tired of running in circles. Having listened to him mumble under his breath for the past five minutes didn't help. "Godamnit I'm trying, okay! I think it's down this one." Peter pointed towards another hallway leading to a corner and I shrugged defensively, raising my hands to show it wasn't my decision.

"I feel as if it's this way, I'm being serious!" Groot looked to be spacing out a little bit, though I can't exactly make out the facial expressions of a tree. We followed Peter's lead down yet another hallway. _I swear to god I'm going to protest if he takes us to a dead end._

After turning the corner, one of the many heavy doors we've encountered rose from the floor up into the ceiling. Except this time, it revealed a group of men who seemed to have a flash of recognition. Particularly the leader.

_"Star-Lord."_

"Finally."

Chaos broke out the second he flung Peter across the floor, causing me to yelp and jump backwards. Drax grabbed onto one of the others and lobbed him into a random direction, stabbing the stomachs of two new incoming enemies. To my surprise, one had noticed me and began to do a bull run at my stilled figure. Placing my finger over the trigger, I aimed my taser at him and let the wire fling into his now trembling body.

Spotting a pistol laying near my foot, I bent down to pick it up and spun it around on my finger a little, firing a shot into another one of Ronan's followers behind me. I kicked another raging one hard into his stomach so that he was forced onto the floor, wasting no time to fire a bullet at him too. What I didn't expect was for Drax to fling an unconscious guard into me. The gun and taser slipped out of my hands as I was forced back into a nearby wall further back from the commotion, hitting my head on the corner during the process.

"Fucking hell" I cursed, blinking rapidly as if it would numb the pain. It didn't.

I drunkenly focused on the fight to see what was going on, not expecting Drax to already be on the floor.

"You will _never_ make it to Ronan."

That's clearly a lie. Groot continued to fight off the remaining guards, slamming them into the floor or against the wall. Either of them seemed to be pretty painful. He threw one guard onto the floor, kicking him across the floor, slowly followed by Drax attacking the leader of the group again. Obviously that ended up the same as his last attempt. On the floor.

Peter had stood from his position on the ground too, making a visible mental plan of how to take down more than one of Ronan's men. It became easy to tell what he was thinking at times. He shot upwards into the air and fired two through their heads, ass landing on the floor. This was followed on by a blast from his shoes across the surface and a few more shots to the heads of other guards who were eagerly lined up for an attack of their own. What a shame.

Once he reached the end, he quickly noticed me and came over. "Given up?" Peter lugged the dead body lying across me over to the other side, offering me a hand up. I blinked at him and pouted. "I just want this to be over."

I lifted my hand and grabbed onto his, feeling myself being lugged up and slammed into his chest. "You wouldn't be the first."

"Finger to the throat means _death."_ I quickly looked over to Drax and noticed he had the leader up against the wall. _Already?_ His hand yanked back from the guy's head and was soon replaced with blue sparks. His spasming body slid down onto the floor, motionless.

_"Metaphor."_

"Yeah, sorta." Did I miss something?

Oh shit. An incoming group of guards came charging down from the next hallway, right at us. "Oh no."

Groot stepped in this time. With a growling yell, he extended one of his arms through the guts of several men. _Gruesome_. For his next performance, the men were swung from side to side into the walls and knocked into the rest of the men. I counted about fifteen times altogether. After a moment of exchanging glances between Drax and Peter, the limp bodies were released and dumped on the floor with the rest.

Spinning around with a victorious smile, Groot said nothing.

"I think we should move."

"Yep."


End file.
